La Bibliotecaria
by Athena-chan99
Summary: [AU] Adaptación"LA BIBLOTECARIA" de Logan Belle. Sakura Haruno es literalmente un ratón de biblioteca, tímida,torpe,inteligente, quizás un tanto antisocial. Por otro lado esta Sasuke Uchiha, egocentrico, guapo, rico, y exitoso fotógrafo. ¡ADVERTENCIA! [Contenido LEMMON] [¡RELACIÓN BDSM! (si no te gusta o estas en contra de este tipo de relación, abstente de leer)] ¡EN PAUSA!
1. Chapter 1

Hola!

Hace tiempo que no me pasaba por FF. Así que decidí comenzr con algo Lemmon :3

Recuerden esta es la adaptacion del libro "LA BIBLIOTECARIA" de LOGAN BELLE...

En fin...

La hisstoria no me pertenece, ni tampoco los personajes. Todo esto es creacion de Logan Belle, & Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo los junte...

Y bueno, eso es todo... Les dejo el primer cap.

* * *

**1**

Sakura Haruno se detuvo en la esquina de la Quinta Avenida con la calle Cuarenta y dos. La gente la empujaba a izquierda y derecha en su prisa por pasar. Los transeúntes se movían como olas rompiendo contra una roca. Tras un mes en Nueva York, aún no se había acostumbrado a la hora punta.

Así y todo, no permitió que la gente la distrajera. Era su primer día en el trabajo de sus sueños e iba a saborear cada minuto. Un mes después de finalizar un máster de posgrado en Bibliotecas e Informática en la Universidad de Drexel, se dirigía a la biblioteca más magnífica de todo el país.

Alzó la vista hacia el hermoso edificio, una asombrosa obra de arquitectura en piedra caliza blanca y mármol. Sakura no podía imaginar que existiera un lugar más perfecto que la Biblioteca Pública de Nueva York.

—¿Estás mirando a los gemelos? —le preguntó una anciana.

Tenía el pelo tan blanco que parecía casi rosa y llevaba un traje azul verdoso con unos brillantes botones dorados. Sujetaba una correa con cristales incrustados, al final de la cual estaba atado un perrito blanco.

—¿Perdón? —dijo Sakura.

—Los leones —aclaró la mujer.

Ah, los leones. A cada lado de la amplia escalinata de piedra que subía hasta la biblioteca había la estatua de un león de mármol blanco. Eran unas criaturas de aspecto regio, que, sentadas sobre unos pilares de piedra, parecían custodiar el conocimiento que albergaba el edificio.

—Me gustan los leones —afirmó Sakura.

Su compañera de habitación le había advertido muy seria que no debía responder a todos los pirados que le hablaran en la calle. Pero Sakura era de Pensilvania y se sentía incapaz de ser maleducada.

—Paciencia y Entereza —contestó la mujer—. Ésos son sus nombres.

—¿De verdad? —Exclamó Sakura—. No lo sabía.

—Paciencia y Entereza —repitió la mujer y se marchó.

Regina no supo cómo decirle a su nueva jefa, Karin Uzumaki, que no necesitaba una visita guiada por la biblioteca, porque había ido allí con frecuencia desde que era niña. Pero Karin, una pelirroja alta y fría del Upper East Side, le había parecido intimidatoria durante la entrevista y, de algún modo, se lo parecía aún más ahora que había conseguido el trabajo.

—¿No quieres tomar notas mientras caminamos? —le preguntóKarin.

Sakura abrió el bolso y buscó un papel y un boli.

Siguió a la mujer por el gran vestíbulo de mármol, cuyo estilo Beaux-Arts siempre le recordaba las fotografías de los grandes edificios de Europa. Pero su padre le había dicho muchas veces que no tenía sentido comparar la sede central de la Biblioteca Pública de Nueva York con nada, ya que, como obra de arquitectura, era única.

—Y ésta es la Sala del Catálogo Público —anunció Karin.

La magnífica sala, oficialmente llamada la Sala del Catálogo Público Bill Blass, estaba flanqueada por mesas bajas de madera oscura, provistas de las lámparas de bronce distintivas de la biblioteca, con pantallas de metal rematadas en bronce oscuro. Los ordenadores parecían estar fuera de lugar en una estancia que, por lo demás, evocaba la época de principios del siglo XX.

—Estos ordenadores no tienen acceso a Internet —comentó Karin, claramente aburrida por la explicación que, sin duda, habría dado infinidad de veces—. Su única finalidad es permitir que los visitantes busquen los libros que necesitan, los números de referencia y demás información, para luego solicitarlos en préstamo.

Por supuesto, Sakura conocía ese sistema mejor que nada en la vida. (Si algo adoraba era un buen sistema. Para ella, el orden estaba por encima de todo.) Después de buscar los libros, los visitantes escribían los títulos y los números de referencia en un papel con los pequeños lápices que tenían a su disposición en los botes de ambos extremos de las largas mesas. A Sakura le parecía reconfortante el hecho de que en esa época en que todo se hacía por SMS o correo electrónico, la Biblioteca Pública de Nueva York fuera el único sitio donde la gente aún tuviera que coger papel y lápiz.

Karin continuó andando y los tacones de sus zapatos ingleses de cordones resonaron en el suelo de mármol. Llevaba la melena lisa recogida en una pulcra coleta baja y vestía de pies a cabeza de Ralph Lauren. Al igual que la compañera de piso de Regina, Karin Uzumaki la miró de arriba abajo y apenas pudo ocultar su veredicto: «Mal, mal, todo mal». Sakura se preguntó si en Manhattan habría algún código secreto para vestir que todo el mundo conociera menos ella. Desde que se había mudado a la ciudad, se sentía como uno de los extraterrestres de _La invasión de los ladrones de cuerpos_; casi parecía una neoyorquina más, pero todo aquel que la miraba con suficiente atención veía que no era así.

—Y aquí tenemos el corazón de la biblioteca, la Sala Principal de Lectura.

El padre de Sakura iba con frecuencia a Nueva York por negocios y se la llevaba con él. Viajaban en tren, comían en Serendipity y visitaban la sede central de la Biblioteca Pública de Nueva York, en la Quinta Avenida; un ritual para estrechar lazos afectivos. El leve olor a cerrado de la Sala Principal de Lectura le recordaba a su padre de un modo tan vívido e intenso que siempre necesitaba un momento para recuperarse.

Se detuvo para leer la inscripción que había sobre la puerta, una protesta contra la censura de 1644 del _Areopagitica _de Milton: «Un buen libro es la preciosa savia para un espíritu magistral, embalsamado y atesorado con el propósito de dar vida más allá de la vida».

La sala era impresionante; sólo con su tamaño lograba deslumbrarla. El techo tenía unos quince metros de altura, sólo tres metros menos alto que los típicos edificios de piedra caliza de Manhattan. La sala medía veinticuatro metros de ancho y noventa de largo, aproximadamente la longitud de todo un bloque de pisos. Por las enormes ventanas en arco entraba la luz del sol. Y luego estaba el techo, una pintura de un cielo con nubes de Yohannes Aynalem, rodeada por ornamentadas tallas doradas de madera de querubines, delfines y volutas. Pero su parte favorita de aquella sala eran las lámparas de cuatro hileras de alto, de madera oscura y latón, con máscaras de sátiros talladas entre las bombillas.

Karin se detuvo frente al mostrador de préstamos que presidía la sala. Era más que un mostrador: la ornamentada pieza de madera oscura abarcaba la mitad del largo de la estancia y era, básicamente, el centro de mando. Estaba dividido en once espacios con una ventanilla en arco cada uno, separados por columnas dóricas romanas.

Karin se inclinó sobre uno de los huecos.

—Aquí está, tu nuevo hogar —anunció.

Sakura se sintió confusa.

—¿Voy a trabajar en el mostrador de préstamos?

—Sí —respondió Karin.

—Pero... me he especializado en Archivos y Conservación.

Su jefa le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación, con una mano de uñas perfectamente arregladas sobre la cadera.

—No te precipites. Eres inteligente, como lo han sido todos los candidatos para este puesto. Podrás abrirte camino como todos los demás. Por otro lado, la biblioteca tiene los archivos cubiertos con Tsunade. ¿Has tenido oportunidad de conocer a Tsunade? Ella misma está muy bien conservada. Creo que lleva aquí desde que se colocó la primera piedra.

Sakura sintió una sensación de vacío en el estómago. Trabajar en el mostrador de préstamos no era una labor muy estimulante. Lo único que haría sería sentarse en su puesto, coger las peticiones de la gente, introducir la solicitud en el ordenador y esperar a que alguien trajera los libros de las diversas salas y plantas para poder entregárselos al visitante, que mientras lo habría aguardado en una mesa con un número.

Intentó no dejarse llevar por el pánico. Todo el mundo tenía que empezar en algún sitio, se dijo. Y podría ser peor: podrían haberla puesto en el mostrador de devoluciones.

Lo importante era que se encontraba allí. Al fin era bibliotecaria. Y demostraría que era digna de ese trabajo.

* * *

Algo, corto. :$

En fin, por favor. Si les gusto dejen Reviews! :3

Sayoo!

Los veo lugo :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!

Soy yo de nuevo. En fin... aqui les traigo el segundo cap.

Esper que lo disfruten, y gracias por los reviews:)

La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, son creacion de Logan Belle y Masashi Kishimoto.

Sin, más los dejo leer...

:3

* * *

**2**

Sakura cogió la bolsa de papel marrón en la que llevaba el almuerzo y se sentó fuera, en lo alto de la escalinata de la biblioteca. Abrió el termo de leche y contempló la Quinta Avenida.

—¿Eres la nueva bibliotecaria? —le preguntó una mujer mayor que se detuvo a su lado antes de bajar la escalera.

—Sí, soy Sakura—respondió ella, mientras masticaba tapándose la boca con la mano.

—Bienvenida. Soy Tsunade Senju.

La incomodaba estar sentada mientras la mujer permanecía de pie, así que Sakura se levantó y se alisó la falda plisada de algodón que llevaba.

—Ah, sí. Usted trabaja en la Sala de Archivos, ¿verdad?

La señora Senju asintió.

—Desde hace cincuenta años.

—Vaya, es... impresionante.

Tsunade tenía el pelo rubio claro casi blanco, peinado en dos coletas bajas, y los ojos de un ámbar oscuro. Aparte de colorete en las mejillas, no llevaba maquillaje. Lucía un collar de perlas de varias vueltas y, si Sakura tuviera que apostar, diría que eran auténticas.

La mujer volvió la mirada hacia el edificio.

—Éste es un lugar al que merece la pena dedicarle toda una vida profesional —afirmó—. Aunque todo ha ido de mal en peor desde que perdimos a Brooke Astor. Bueno, encantada de conocerte. Ven a visitarme a la cuarta planta cuando quieras. Probablemente tengas preguntas y Dios sabe que ningún otro se apresurará a responderlas, si es que sabe la respuesta. Bueno, disfruta del sol.

Sakura deseó decirle que se había especializado en Archivos y Conservación, pero no quería que pareciera que estaba compitiendo con ella. Sin embargo, no le cabía duda de que hubiera preferido pasar los días trabajando con Tsunade Senju que con Karin Uzumaki.

La mujer se alejó y Sakura se volvió a sentar en el escalón, sin acordarse de que había dejado el termo de leche abierto. Lo volcó, la leche se derramó por la escalera y la pesada tapa cayó rebotando como una pelota.

Ella se quedó horrorizada, sin saber de qué debía ocuparse primero, si del creciente charco de líquido blanco o de la tapa que brincaba cada vez más rápido hacia la Quinta Avenida.

Levantó el termo para detener el flujo de leche y luego corrió escaleras abajo para alcanzar la tapa, pero antes de que hubiera podido bajar demasiados escalones, vio que un hombre alto de cabello azabache la interceptaba con un rápido movimiento de la mano. Alzó la vista hacia ella, chocando la mirada con sus ojos de un negro profundo. Cuando se aproximó, le sorprendió notar que el corazón le empezaba a latir con fuerza.

—¿Esto es suyo?

Alzó la tapa con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, un rostro de facciones delicadas, pero sin llegar a ser femeninas. Una nariz bien definida, sin rastros de vello facial. Su pelo era brillante y oscuro y lo llevaba lo bastante largo como para que las puntas tocaran el cuello de la camisa. Era mayor que Sakura, aunque se veía bastante jóven. No aparentaba más de 30, quizas 26 o 28 años.

—Oh, sí... Lo siento. Gracias.

Cogió la tapa y, aunque se encontraba un escalón por encima de él, la superaba en altura.

—No es necesario que se disculpe. Aunque, ahora que veo el desastre... quizá sí.

Avergonzada, ella siguió su mirada hasta el charco de leche.

—Oh... lo limpiaré. Nunca dejaría que...

Pero su sonrisa de medio lado le indicó que sólo bromeaba.

—Tranquila —le dijo, al tiempo que le devolvía la tapa de plástico negro.

Cuando le rozó los dedos con los suyos, Sakura sintió verdadero calor ante el contacto. A continuación, el hombre pasó junto al charco y desapareció por la puerta de la biblioteca.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura subió los cinco pisos hasta su apartamento en la calle Bank con el bolso lleno de los libros que no había podido resistirse a pedir prestados de la biblioteca.

Vivía en un pequeño apartamento del bloque más perfecto en el barrio más perfecto de la ciudad. Pensaba en él como en su Gran Evasión, no sólo de las limitaciones de su pueblo natal, sino de los largos y necesitados brazos de su madre. Allí, escondida, en un típico edificio neoyorquino, en un vecindario que en otra época fue el hogar de genios literarios como Willa Cather, Henry James, Edna St. Vincent Millay y Edgar Allan Poe, Sakura era verdaderamente independiente por primera vez en su vida.

La única sombra en ese paisaje, por lo demás perfecto, de recién descubierta libertad era su compañera de piso, Ino. Ino Yamanaka era una estudiante de Parsons totalmente obsesionada por dos cosas: la moda y los hombres. Y cambiaba de hombre con más frecuencia que de vaqueros. Parecía que cada semana le tocase el turno a un chico diferente.

Sakura nunca había tenido una compañera. Mientras estudiaba la carrera, su madre había insistido en que se quedara en casa en lugar de instalarse en una de las residencias de la Universidad de Drexel, en el centro de Filadelfia, a tan sólo veinte minutos en coche desde su barrio de las afueras. Y ahora que vivía con Ino se daba cuenta de que, en los últimos años, su madre quizá había tenido demasiada influencia sobre su vida social.

Ahora que era testigo diario de la turbulenta vida sentimental de Ino. Sakura no podía evitar preguntarse por qué no se había adentrado ella más en ese campo. En parte a causa de su madre, que se mostraba tan contraria a que saliera con chicos que casi no le merecía la pena hacerlo a escondidas. Y las pocas citas que había tenido habían sido tan decepcionantes que no le compensaban las mentiras o las discusiones con ella. Pero ahora se veía obligada a preguntarse si se había perdido algo importante.

En cuanto a Ino, Sakura tardó varias semanas en descubrir por qué la chica se molestaba siquiera en tener una compañera de piso. Parecía disponer de una infinita reserva de efectivo, al menos para gastar en ropa. Las bolsas de Barneys, Alice y Olivia o Scoop estaban omnipresentes en el apartamento. Sakura no sabía mucho de moda, pero era consciente de que esas tiendas no tenían nada que ver con las modestas Filene's y Target, donde ella hacía todas sus compras. Y luego estaban las continuas visitas de Ino a Bumble & Bumble para mantener su largo cabello rubio, por no contar las constantes comidas fuera. Sakura no había visto nunca a su compañera servirse ni siquiera un bol de cereales. Incluso pedía que le trajeran a domicilio los huevos revueltos en las raras mañanas de fin de semana en que se despertaba en el apartamento.

El misterio quedó resuelto una noche, cuando Sakura se despertó al oír a Ino y a su ligue del día tener sexo en la cocina a las dos de la mañana. Ino riñó al chico por todos sus fuertes gemidos (que habían despertado a Sakura):

—Mi compañera de piso quedará traumatizada... —lo reprendió.

A lo cual el chico respondió:

—No entiendo por qué tienes una compañera de piso. Tu padre es Inoichi Yamanaka.

Ella le explicó que no era una cuestión de dinero; sus padres habían insistido en que tuviera una compañera de piso por «motivos de seguridad». Los dos se rieron y el chico comentó:

—Está bien que tengas a alguien por aquí que te controle. De lo contrario, podrías ser una chica mala.

Por supuesto, Sakura buscó en Google a Inoichi Yamanaka y descubrió que el padre de Ino era el fundador del sello discográfico de hip-hop más importante del país. Ese pequeño detalle sirvió para incrementar la distancia que ya había entre ella y su compañera de piso. Le era imposible imaginar a su padre o a su madre escuchando hip hop, o ni siquiera música pop. El padre de Sakura rondaba los treinta y cinco años cuando ella nació y murió ocho años después. Era arquitecto y la única música que escuchaba era ópera. La madre de Sakura era una violonchelista a la que sólo le gustaba la música clásica y que insistía en que en su casa se escuchara únicamente ese tipo de música. En lo que a Mebuki Haruno respectaba, las únicas formas de música, pintura y literatura aceptables eran los clásicos, por lo que Sakura se había criado sin música «pop», arte «moderno», ni ficción «barata».

—¿Cómo ha ido tu primer día? —le preguntó Ino, levantando la vista de la revista _W_—. ¿Se han portado bien los otros niños de la biblioteca? —bromeó.

Estaba sentada en el sofá, con las piernas cruzadas. Llevaba unos vaqueros perfectamente descoloridos y acampanados, un jersey de cachemira que le llegaba justo por debajo del pecho y se había recogido el pelo rubio dorado en un descuidado moño.

La estancia olía a su perfume, Chanel Allure.

—Ha estado bien. Gracias —respondió Sakura, mientras dejaba su pesado bolso en el suelo e iba a la cocina a coger una coca-cola.

Nunca sabía si Ino estaba realmente interesada en hablar con ella o era sólo un gesto automático debido a que era la única persona que había allí, aparte de ella. Sakura sabía que la chica no comprendía que «poner libros en estanterías», según sus propias palabras, pudiese ser el sueño de toda una vida de nadie. Pero eso era exactamente para Sakura.

Desde que tenía seis años y su padre había empezado a llevarla a la biblioteca cada sábado por la tarde, aunque no fuera a la de Nueva York, sino a la pequeña biblioteca en Gladwynne, Pensilvania, Sakura había sabido que ése era su lugar. Nunca pasó por una fase en la que quisiera ser profesora, veterinaria o bailarina. Para ella su sueño había sido siempre convertirse en bibliotecaria. Deseaba trabajar rodeada por el olor de los libros, ser responsable de hileras y más hileras de ordenados estantes, de la meticulosa catalogación y de ayudar a la gente a descubrir la siguiente gran novela que leerían o el libro que los ayudaría en el proyecto de investigación con el que lograrían su título o solucionarían un enigma intelectual.

Lo sabía desde que era pequeña y nunca había perdido de vista su objetivo. Y ahora su sueño se había hecho realidad, por muy insignificante y ridículo que pudiera parecerle a alguien como Ino Yamanaka.

—Me alegro —comentó ésta—. Después vendrá a visitarme un amigo. Espero que no te molestemos.

Lo que realmente estaba diciéndole era que esperaba que tuviera el detalle de quedarse en su habitación y no molestar.

—No te preocupes por mí. Tengo mucho que leer.

—Ah y tu madre ha llamado. Dos veces —comentó Ino a continuación, dándole una nota morada con el ilegible mensaje garabateado con rotulador indeleble.

En un intento de reducir gastos para el traslado a Nueva York, Sakura había dado de baja su teléfono móvil. Eso había tenido la grata consecuencia de que a su madre le era imposible contactar con ella las veinticuatro horas del día, pero, desgraciadamente, cualquiera relacionado con la vida de Sakura que tuviera una línea fija pagaba el precio.

Arrugó la nota y se la metió en el bolsillo.

La despertó un sonido que le hizo pensar que alguien estaba entrando a la fuerza en el apartamento. Al menos, eso le pareció. Luego se dio cuenta de que sólo era el cabezal de la cama de Ino, golpeando contra la pared.

El ruido le llegaba acompañado de unos gemidos de su compañera y del sin duda innecesario grito de:

—¡Fóllame!

Más gemidos, esa vez masculinos. El ruido del cabezal se hizo más fuerte y más rápido y el tono de las voces pareció de repente más indicativo de violencia que de placer. Luego silencio.

Sakura se descubrió respirando con dificultad, aunque no sabía si se debía al sobresalto o a la naturaleza de lo que había oído. Era perturbador y excitante al mismo tiempo y eso la preocupó más que el hecho de que la vida sexual de su compañera de piso le estuviera robando horas de sueño.

Sabía que estaba muy desfasada en todo el tema del sexo; ser virgen a su edad era impensable para la mayoría de la gente. Pero era su realidad, una realidad que le preocupaba desde que se había mudado a Nueva York y se había dado cuenta de que era la última en llegar a la fiesta.

No es que pensara no practicar sexo nunca. No había hecho voto de castidad ni nada por el estilo. Era más bien que no se le había presentado la oportunidad. Sus amigas le decían que iba por la vida sin darse cuenta de que los chicos siempre se fijaban en ella y que le pedirían salir más a menudo si se esforzara más por relacionarse y hacer cosas.

—Eres siempre tan seria... —le decían.

No es que no quisiera divertirse. Se trataba más bien de que era dolorosamente consciente de que cada fiesta a la que iba era una noche que perdía de estudio y cada chico que le gustaba amenazaba con desviar su atención de lo que era importante para ella: aprender, trabajar duro, labrarse un futuro.

Determinación. Ése era el mantra de su madre, que no tardó en prevenir a Sakura de que los chicos no eran nada más que una distracción, un modo muy eficaz de desbaratar su porvenir. A ella le había pasado, le advirtió con tono solemne. Sakura había oído la historia decenas de veces, pero su madre siempre le contaba cómo había «renunciado a sus sueños» para apoyar al padre de Sakura mientras éste estudiaba arquitectura y luego en los primeros años de lucha... y más tarde vino su embarazo.

—Luego tu padre murió y me dejó a mí con toda la carga. Nadie piensa todo lo malo que puede pasar, Sakura. Sólo puedes depender de ti misma.

Miró el reloj. Eran las dos de la mañana. Faltaban cinco horas para que le sonara el despertador. Oyó risas y otro gemido de Ino.

Se tumbó boca arriba, desesperada por dormirse de nuevo. El camisón, una prenda holgada de algodón gris de la marca Old Navy, se le había enroscado en la cintura. Regina se lo soltó, pero se lo dejó por encima de las caderas. Se acarició el estómago intentando relajarse para recuperar el sueño. Y entonces, como si se moviera por voluntad propia, su mano descendió hasta el borde de las braguitas.

Se detuvo. De la habitación contigua sólo llegaba silencio.

Metió la mano por debajo de la ropa interior y se acarició levemente con los dedos entre las piernas. Pensar que había un hombre a pocos metros de distancia, al otro lado de la pared, la excitó y distrajo al mismo tiempo. Hacía mucho que un chico no la tocaba y las pocas experiencias que había tenido hasta entonces habían sido torpes y nada memorables. Ahora le resultaba imposible imaginar la mano de otra persona en aquel lugar íntimo y sensible, alguien que la acariciara hasta que se humedeciera y luego entrara y saliera de su cuerpo del modo adecuado para provocar aquella potente liberación. Movió la mano de prisa, las paredes de su vagina palpitaron contra su dedo, y sus caderas se balancearon al mismo ritmo. Experimentó la familiar oleada de placer y luego se quedó quieta bajo el arrugado edredón. El corazón le latía con fuerza.

¿Cómo sería tener a alguien con ella en ese momento de clímax?

Empezaba a preguntarse si algún día lo sabría.

* * *

Y bueno aqui el segundo cap.

Les gusto? Lo odioaron? Me odian u.u?

Diganme en un review...

Y para ANONIMO1 (que firmo como SaixIza)

Pues, no he visto el anime, y la verdad es que no lo conozco, nunca oí hablar de él, pero bueno, supongo que adaptar una historia más no hara daño. LA verdad esque yo no soy de las que adaptan historias, a mi me gusta hacer mis propios FF :$

Pero, en cuanto termine esta historia, comenzaré a hacer la adapación, de la pareja que me pides. Solo espera un poco más :) Prometo hacerla. Y gracias por tu mensaje.

Sayoo!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!

Aqui les traigo el cap. 3

La historia, y los personajes no son mios. Son de Logan Belle y Masashi Kishimoto (repectivamente).

Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**3**

Una chica con una camiseta de la Universidad de Nueva York y el pelo teñido de rojo le entregó un arrugado montón de peticiones de libros.

—¿Qué hago? ¿Espero aquí?

La chica se inclinó sobre el mostrador.

—Puedes esperar en una de las mesas hasta que salga tu número en el tablón. Entonces podrás recoger tus libros —le explicó ella.

Ya se había acostumbrado al predecible ritmo del mostrador de préstamos: las primeras horas de la mañana eran tranquilas, el pico de actividad llegaba por la tarde y las últimas horas tenían un ritmo más lento, cuando la gente se iba marchando para cenar; algunos regresarían, otros no.

Sakura sabía que era afortunada por pasar los días en el que podría calificarse como el lugar más hermoso de la ciudad. Y aunque su trabajo no suponía un gran desafío intelectual, le aportaba cierta satisfacción entregar los libros a los usuarios de la biblioteca, que aguardaban con impaciencia. Mientras observaba las filas y filas de gente inclinadas sobre libros y portátiles, se preguntaba en qué estaría trabajando cada uno de ellos. ¿La próxima gran novela americana se escribiría en aquella sala? ¿Se inventaría algo? ¿Se redescubriría la historia?

Pero, a veces, cuando había una tregua, se sentía inquieta.

—¿Por qué no lees algo? —le dijo Kiba, un estudiante de la Universidad de Nueva York delgado y fibroso, un poco torpe pero dulce como una mascota, que trabajaba a tiempo parcial llevando los libros de las diversas salas al mostrador de préstamos.

—¿Nos permiten leer aquí? —preguntó Sakura.

—A mí nadie me ha dicho nunca nada —respondió él—. Y tú y yo sabemos que Karin no pierde ninguna oportunidad de tirarse al cuello de cualquiera de nosotros. Así que yo diría que no hay problema.

Sakura pensó que quizá Kiba y ella pudiesen ser amigos, aunque nunca había tenido ningún amigo varón. Su madre siempre le advertía de que los chicos no podían ser verdaderos amigos de una chica, porque sólo querían una cosa.

Pero Kiba parecía sinceramente amable. Aunque Sakura sentía que, de algún modo, lo había decepcionado cuando él le dijo que le gustaba su corte de pelo, tan a lo Bettie Page, y ella le había preguntado quién era Bettie Page.

Kiba la había mirado divertido, como si no estuviera seguro de si hablaba en serio o en broma.

—Ya sabes... la legendaria _pin-up_. Una de pelo negro y flequillo corto.

Ella había asentido, aunque no tenía ni idea de sobre quién le estaba hablando. La gente le decía a veces que se parecía a tal chica de algún programa... o a Zooey Deschanel.

Había visto a esa actriz en una telecomedia y, a pesar de que podía haber cierta similitud en el tono de piel, el corte de pelo e incluso los rasgos faciales, en su opinión, la estrafalaria efervescencia de Zooey Deschanel hacía que cualquier comparación con ella resultara absurda. Ahora tendría que buscar en Google a esa tal Bettie Page.

—¿Habrá abierto ya el puesto de comida? —preguntó Kiba.

Desde sus primeros días de trabajo, hacía unas cuantas semanas, los dos habían cogido la costumbre de salir juntos a comprarse una hamburguesa o un perrito caliente en el puesto de comida rápida de la esquina de la calle Cuarenta y uno. Pero ese día Sakura había pensado proponerle a Tsunade que comiesen juntas.

Subió la escalera sur hasta el cuarto piso, que albergaba las primeras ediciones, los manuscritos y las cartas y también la Sala de Juntas. Después de pasar ante otra sala cerrada, encontró a Tsunade anotando una pila de libros en un registro.

—¿Haces todo esto a mano?

—Sí. Tenemos a alguien en prácticas que lo introduce en el ordenador. Yo no puedo perder el tiempo con esas máquinas.

—Venía a ver si te apetece que comamos juntas. He traído comida y podríamos sentarnos fuera...

Tsunade ya estaba negando con la cabeza.

—Los martes no almuerzo —respondió. Sakura no estaba segura de qué decir. Tsunade añadió—: Cuando te haces mayor, necesitas comer y dormir menos. Ya lo verás.

—Oh, vale. Bueno, hasta luego entonces. Ah, por cierto, ¿qué hay en la Sala 402?

—La colección Uchiha. Se necesita un permiso especial para visitarla. En ella hay primeras ediciones de Virginia Woolf y Charles Dickens.

—Solía recorrer toda la biblioteca una vez al año cuando era niña, pero no la recuerdo.

—La construyeron hace unos cinco años. La familia Uchiha donó veinte millones de dólares. Fue cuando reformaron toda la Sala Principal de Lectura. ¿Recuerdas que permaneció cerrada más de un año?

Sakura asintió.

—Antes la Sala Uchiha estaba abierta. Yo pasé algún tiempo en ella, pero no he vuelto ahí desde que hay que pedir permiso.

—¿A quién hay que pedirle permiso?

Tsunade se encogió de hombros.

Sakura no era una persona que ignorara la autoridad, pero no entendía que se pretendiera mantener las obras ocultas al personal. Era lógico que el público en general no pudiera entrar en esa sala a su antojo, pero sin duda no pasaría nada si ella echaba un vistazo.

Las oscuras puertas de bronce de la estancia tenían talladas las palabras «Sala _Uchiha Ichizoku_» en letras doradas en el dintel de mármol. Sakura se acercó con cautela y pensó que si las puertas estaban cerradas con llave, el dilema de si debía o no echar un vistazo quedaría resuelto. Apoyó la mano en el picaporte dorado y, tras sólo unos segundos de vacilación, empujó hacia abajo. La puerta no estaba cerrada con llave y se abrió.

Lo primero en lo que se fijó fue en que la sala tenía un estilo mucho más simple que las otras estancias de la biblioteca. Era de estilo clásico inglés y las paredes estaban cubiertas de libros desde el suelo hasta el techo, guardados en estanterías de madera y cristal. En el centro, había una larga mesa de madera oscura, casi como una mesa de comedor, rodeada por butacas antiguas tapizadas en cuero rojo.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola.

Desde un rincón de la sala, un espacio oculto a la vista desde la entrada, le llegaba un extraño sonido, casi un gemido. Cuando Sakura avanzó, vio a una mujer desnuda inclinada sobre un banco de mármol, estaba apoyada en los brazos, con la cabeza gacha y su larga melena casi arrastrando por el suelo. Detrás de ella, un hombre, también desnudo, la agarraba por las caderas y la embestía con una ferocidad tal que Sakura llegó a preguntarse si lo que estaba viendo era una mujer sumida en el placer o en el dolor.

Una parte de sí misma, la parte práctica y racional, sabía que debería darse la vuelta e irse de allí a toda prisa, pero otra parte, una que no terminaba de comprender, estaba fascinada.

Con el corazón desbocado, se dio cuenta rápidamente de que lo que estaba viendo, definitivamente, era una escena de placer. El ritmo constante de los dos cuerpos moviéndose juntos, los descontrolados gemidos de la mujer y el brillo del sudor, que Sakura pudo distinguir incluso desde aquella distancia, en sus largos brazos, reflejaban puro éxtasis. Sabía que no debía estar allí y, como si se castigara a sí misma por la infracción, su cuerpo la traicionó con un ardiente destello de excitación entre las piernas.

Avergonzada, intentó apartar la vista, pero en vez de eso acabó fijándola en la cara del hombre y, para su asombro, se dio cuenta de que lo conocía. Aquel rebelde pelo oscuro, los ojos negros, las facciones bien definidas...: era el que había atrapado la tapa de su termo en la escalera su primer día de trabajo. Y por su sonrisa cuando sus ojos se encontraron, pareció que él también la había reconocido.

* * *

Y eso fue todo.

Les gustó?

Dejen un review :)

:3

Sayoo!


	4. Chapter 4

JHola[

Bueno, aqui les traigo el cap.4

No sé, si se dieron cuenta, pero subo los capitulos cada día, pero hoy pondré 2. Hoy subiré el cap. 4 & 5, porque maana no podré estar en la computadora.

Espero que lo disfruten.

La histria y los personajes no son míos, son creación de Logan Belle, y Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**4**

Sakura retrocedió, salió de la sala y tuvo la precaución de cerrar la puerta, con manos temblorosas.

Lo primero que experimentó fue vergüenza por haberse sentido atraída por aquella sucia escena. No debería haberse quedado mirando, debería haber salido corriendo de inmediato. O, mejor aún, haberlos detenido. Su vergüenza se tornó en furia. Estaban en una biblioteca. ¿Qué le pasaba a la gente?

Respiró hondo, fortalecida por la indignación. Una vez en la seguridad del pasillo, bajó rápidamente la escalera sur hasta la rotonda de fuera de la Sala del Catálogo.

De nuevo a salvo en la zona más pública de la biblioteca, fue capaz de recuperar la compostura y regresar al mostrador de préstamos, donde Kiba estaba repantigado en una silla, jugando al Temple Run con su iPhone.

—Hay muy poco movimiento hoy —comentó—. Ni siquiera los empollones quieren estar aquí dentro con veinticuatro grados de temperatura y sol en la calle.

Sakura asintió y colocó la bolsa de papel marrón de la comida sobre la mesa. La parte de arriba estaba humedecida por el sudor de sus manos. Kiba miró la bolsa extrañado.

—¿No habías ido a comer?

—No tengo hambre.

La miró con recelo.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada —respondió.

Se sentía tan sucia y avergonzada como si hubiera sido ella la mujer inclinada sobre el banco de mármol. Y sabía que se sentía así porque, por mucho que odiara admitirlo, a pesar del atroz sacrilegio, por un fugaz momento deseó haberlo sido.

Pero ¿qué le pasaba? Tenía que ser la influencia de Ino; todo aquel alocado trasiego nocturno en el apartamento la estaba afectando. Y también la falta de sueño. Vivía con alguien que no tenía ningún sentido del pudor. Su madre tenía razón: nada bueno podía salir de su traslado a Nueva York.

—Si tú lo dices... Pues yo me muero de hambre, así que iré a comprarme algo al puesto de fuera. ¿Quieres que te traiga alguna cosa?

Se levantó de un salto y se sacó los auriculares del bolsillo de la chaqueta.

Sakura estaba lidiando aún con su perturbador descubrimiento y no quería que Kiba se fuera. Ella se había marchado de la sala, pero no podía olvidar lo que había visto. Se preguntó si debería informar a Karin del incidente, pero sólo pensarlo hizo que le entraran náuseas.

—Espera, ¿puedo decirte una cosa? —preguntó.

—Claro —respondió Kiba—. ¿Hamburguesa o perrito?

Su mente formó las palabras, pero su boca no fue capaz de articularlas.

—No me gusta la comida del puesto de la calle —dijo finalmente.

Kiba meneó la cabeza.

—De acuerdo, Haruno. Gracias por la información.

Desde el rellano del tercer piso pudo oír la música rap procedente de su apartamento. Soltó un suspiro y siguió subiendo. Cuando metió la llave en la puerta, supo que no podría escuchar ni sus propios pensamientos aunque se encerrara en su dormitorio.

—Eh, ¿qué tal? —la saludó un chico sentado en el sofá y fumando una gran pipa.

—De vuelta a casa después del trabajo —respondió Sakura.

Al menos conocía al chico, era uno de los más regulares de Ino. En otras circunstancias, probablemente lo habría llamado su novio, pero considerando que el responsable de los golpes del cabezal a las dos de la mañana de la noche anterior había sido otro, le pareció que «novio» no era el calificativo más apropiado.

—¿Te importa bajar la música? —gritó Sakura.

—¿No te gusta J.?

_Ella tiene un culo en el que se perdería un tanga_

_y arriba, ah, dos bultitos como dos picadas._

Sakura entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta. Al parecer, iba a ser otra noche de exilio autoimpuesto hasta que Ino se marchara, si es que salía esa noche. Deseó poder hacer algunos amigos en la biblioteca para tener con quien salir de vez en cuando.

De repente, la música bajó como veinte decibelios. A continuación, oyó que llamaban a su puerta y, a regañadientes, la entreabrió.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó Sai.

—¿Qué? Ah, ¿la música? Sí, gracias.

—¿Por qué no sales nunca? —preguntó él.

—¿Perdona?

—Ino dice que no te ha visto salir nunca del apartamento por la noche.

Sakura sintió que se ponía colorada.

—Diría que eso no es asunto vuestro.

—Tía, no te ofendas. Sólo digo que puedes salir con nosotros esta noche. Vamos a ver un espectáculo en Rivington. Te prometo que estarás en casa antes de que te conviertas en calabaza.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, gracias.

* * *

Y eso fue todo.

Me dejan un review?


	5. Chapter 5

Aqui el cap. 5

La historia y los persnajes no son míos, son creacion de Logan Belle y Masashi Kishimto.

* * *

**5**

La calle Rivington era el lugar más extraño que había visto nunca.

Con sus oscuras esquinas, las bellas mujeres esclavas de la moda que se paseaban por las aceras con sus cigarrillos y las extrañas fachadas que te hacían preguntarte si eran bares o tiendas. Todo eso hizo que Sakura deseara haberse quedado en la cama cuando Sai—esa vez, acompañado por Ino— volvió a llamar a su puerta para insistirle en que saliera con ellos.

Como no deseaba quedarse en casa y seguir obsesionándose con la escena que había presenciado en la biblioteca, finalmente accedió.

Giraron por la calle Norfolk y caminaron hasta el final de la misma, donde llegaron a su destino, un bar llamado Nurse Bettie.

—Totó, me parece que ya no estamos en Kansas —bromeó Sakura, usando la famosa frase del Mago de Oz. Ino puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tú..., relájate —le dijo.

El bar era un local pequeño, con poca luz, techo de paneles metálicos y paredes de ladrillo llenas de fotografías _vintage _en marcos dorados y plateados. La barra era de madera oscura, y detrás había unas estanterías con coloridas botellas de licor. El sonido de la música francesa pop llenaba la sala.

Enfrente de la barra había una larga mesa alta con taburetes de asiento rojo. Sakura e Ino se sentaron en los dos últimos libres y Sai se acercó a la barra para pedir la bebida.

Ino se puso a navegar con su iPhone. Siempre parecía que estuviera aburrida y Sakura se preguntó si eso sería propio de ella o algún rasgo común de la gente que había crecido en Manhattan. Ella, por su parte, no podía imaginarse indiferente a lo que la rodeaba en Nueva York. Cada esquina, cada vendedor de comida, cada ruidosa multitud la dejaba maravillada.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre de usuario en Twitter? —preguntó Ino.

—Eh... Regina —respondió Regina.

Su compañera escribió algo en el teléfono.

—¿A Regina? —preguntó.

—¿A Regina qué?

Ino bajó el teléfono y la miró haciendo un evidente esfuerzo por no perder la paciencia.

—¿Estás en Twitter? —quiso saber.

—Creo que no —contestó Sakura.

Sai se acercó y les dio una copa a cada una.

—Dos Moscow Mules —anunció.

Ino bebió.

—Hum. Bien. ¿Qué lleva?

—Vodka Ketel 1, zumo de lima y cerveza de jengibre —explicó Sai.

Sakura lo probó, pero no le gustó y dejó el cóctel en un pequeño saliente que tenía detrás.

—¿A qué hora empieza el espectáculo? —preguntó Ino.

Sakura no pudo oír la respuesta de , por Sai que la susurró directamente en la boca de Ino antes de que empezaran a darse el lote.

Ella apartó la vista e intentó imaginarse dónde podría haber un espectáculo en una sala tan pequeña.

—¿De qué va el espectáculo? —preguntó.

No le respondieron. Esperaba que fuera música en directo, quizá un cantante de blues. Eso encajaría con el ambiente del bar.

Cuando finalmente sus dos acompañantes recordaron que ella estaba allí, hicieron un esfuerzo por darle conversación.

—Entonces, ¿qué hace una bibliotecaria durante todo el día? —preguntó Sai, amable.

Ino la miró expectante. Sakura no supo si fue por la presión que sentía de que tenía que participar de algún modo en la velada, porque todas aquellas semanas sintiéndose fuera de lugar al final le hubiesen hecho mella o por la sincera necesidad de confiar en alguien, pero soltó:

—Bueno, hoy me he encontrado con una pareja practicando sexo.

Sai se animó.

—¿En la biblioteca?

—Sí —contestó Sakura.

—Quizá me haya precipitado al rechazar ese lugar —comentó Ino.

Sakura tomó otro sorbo de su bebida. Seguía estando malísima.

—Nueva York está lleno de exhibicionistas —aseguró Sai.

—¿Y qué has hecho? —quiso saber Ino.

—Nada. He salido corriendo de la sala.

Ino y Sai parecieron reflexionar al respecto.

—Supongo que no se podía hacer otra cosa. A menos que hubieses tenido la oportunidad de sumarte al juego —comentó Sai.

Ino se rió y dijo:

—¡Así se habla!

A pesar de que lo habían convertido en una broma, Sakura se sintió aliviada al hablar de ello. No sabía qué la disgustaba más, si la idea de que alguien profanara de ese modo su preciosa biblioteca, o el hecho de que no sólo conocía al perpetrador, sino que le había parecido atractivo.

—No se lo he dicho a nadie, pero quizá debería decírselo a mi jefa. Quiero decir, ¿y si los hubiera encontrado un niño?

Sakura sabía que eso era improbable, teniendo en cuenta que había entrado en una área restringida. Pero fue el mejor modo que encontró de expresar su indignación.

—¿Era gente normal o tenían aspecto de pervertidos? —preguntó Ino.

Una imagen de los ojos oscuros del hombre y de su rostro inquietantemente apuesto surgió en la mente de Sakura.

—¿Qué aspecto tiene un pervertido? —inquirió Sai.

—¡Pues alguien como tú! —exclamó Ino, al tiempo que le daba un puñetazo en el brazo.

A las once, el bar estaba abarrotado. Todo el mundo se iba moviendo para conseguir un sitio lo más cerca posible del fondo de la sala y Sakura en seguida descubrió el motivo.

La música pop francesa fue sustituida por la canción _Blueberry Hill_, de Fats Domino, instantáneamente reconocible. El fondo de la sala se convirtió en un escenario bañado por las luces azules y doradas de unos focos que había en el techo.

La escena iluminada consistía en un pequeño horno de aspecto antiguo y una mesa de formica cuadrada. Junto al horno apareció una hermosa mujer. La melena negra le llegaba por los hombros y llevaba un flequillo corto. Iba ataviada con un anticuado vestido a cuadros, muy ceñido en la cintura y con falda de vuelo y con un delantal en el que se leía: «Ama de casa feliz». Sakura se fijó en que llevaba zapatos de charol negro con plataforma.

—Lleva el mismo corte de pelo que tú —observó Sai.

Ino la miró.

—Sí —asintió—. Tienes que mejorar ese estilo tuyo hippie de blusas y faldas largas que llevas de cuello para abajo. Pero tu pelo está muy a la moda.

—No quería dejarme el flequillo tan corto, pero se me fue la mano en un lado y tuve que igualarlo...

—Sea como sea, tú mantenlo así —insistió Ino—. Te queda bien.

La mujer del escenario se inclinó para abrir la puerta del horno y el vestido se le subió lo suficiente como para dejar a la vista las medias y el liguero. La multitud aplaudió y unos cuantos gritaron. Sakura sintió el primer rubor de confusión, pero mantuvo la expresión imperturbable.

La actriz sacó una tarta del horno y la llevó a la mesa. Luego hizo todo un numerito para quitarse el delantal y se abanicó con él antes de lanzárselo al público. De nuevo, la multitud estalló en vítores y aplausos. A continuación, hundió un dedo en el centro de la tarta, lo sacó y se lo lamió.

—¿Qué es esto? —le preguntó Sakura a Ino.

—Chist. Tú mira.

La mujer se abanicó entonces con una servilleta y le dio la espalda al público. Con una mano, se bajó la cremallera del vestido, despacio, y lo dejó caer al suelo. Sakura apenas podía oír la música por encima de los aplausos y los silbidos. Entonces, la actriz se dio la vuelta, ataviada sólo con un sujetador de satén rojo y copas acabadas en punta, unas bragas rojas, el liguero, medias y zapatos.

—¿Esto es un club de _striptease_?

—¡No! Es _burlesque _—le explicó Ino—. No me digas que no has visto nunca un espectáculo de _burlesque_.

«Debe de estar de broma», pensó Sakura.

La mujer se desabrochó el sujetador y se deslizó los tirantes por los hombros. Sakura apartó la vista, pero cuando volvió a mirar a hurtadillas hacia el escenario, el sujetador estaba en el suelo y lo único que cubría los redondeados y prietos pechos de la mujer era un brillante parche rojo en cada pezón.

Entonces sacó un cuchillo y empezó a cortar la tarta. El contraste entre el exuberante cuerpo casi desnudo y la doméstica tarea que estaba realizando era confuso. Había los suficientes elementos cotidianos como para que Sakura sintiera que no estaba viendo algo realmente sexual.

Pero, en ese momento, la actriz cogió uno de los trozos de tarta y le dio un mordisco. Un poco del relleno de mermelada de arándanos le cayó entre los pechos y ella adoptó una exagerada expresión consternada; se deslizó un dedo por el vientre hasta el escote, recogiendo con él el relleno y se lo lamió con los ojos entornados de deseo, mientras se pasaba la lengua por la mano.

Sakura se estremeció, sintió que aquella mujer no podría parecer más lasciva si se estuviera tocando en el escenario. Y sintió cómo su propia respiración se aceleraba, se le endurecían los pezones y le hacían cosquillas dentro del sujetador.

—Me voy a casa —decidió.

—No seas ridícula. El espectáculo acaba de empezar —protestó Ino.

—Estoy cansada —replicó.

Se bajó de un salto del taburete y se abrió paso entre toda aquella gente hasta la puerta, donde había una larga cola esperando para entrar.

Se preguntó por qué siempre se sentía más a salvo en la calle.

* * *

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado :3

Review?


	6. Chapter 6

Hola!

Bueno es traigo el cap.6 Pero como esta MUY corto, también subiré el 7.

La historia y los presonajes no son míos, son de Logan Belle & Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**6**

Por la mañana, encontró una nota de Karin en su mesa: «Ven a verme inmediatamente». Si su jefa quería hablar con ella, pensó Sakura, quizá el universo la estaba ayudando a resolver el dilema sobre si debía o no notificar «el incidente», que era como ahora lo consideraba.

Durante todo el trayecto en metro hasta el trabajo, había estado pensando si debería o no decirle a Karin lo que había visto en la cuarta planta el día anterior. Cuando el metro se detuvo en la parada de la calle Cuarenta y dos, había decidido que su responsabilidad era pensar en la biblioteca, por lo que tendría que notificárselo. Su única duda era cuándo y cómo abordar el tema. Pero el hecho de que la llamara a su despacho, sin duda facilitaría las cosas.

—¿Querías verme? —preguntó Sakura desde la puerta.

Karin estaba sentada a su escritorio, hojeando un ejemplar de _Modern Bride_. En su pantalla del ordenador, se veía un desfile de trajes de novia de Vera Wang.

—Sí —respondió—. Necesito que me acompañes a una reunión de los Young Lions. Conoces a los Young Lions, ¿verdad?

Cuando Sakura negó con la cabeza, Karin suspiró.

—Forman parte de la sección de recaudación de fondos de la biblioteca. Es un grupo para asociados de entre veinte y cuarenta años. Te daré algo de información para que la leas. Pero lo más urgente que debes saber ahora es que patrocinan una gala de entrega de premios de ficción anual y que este año vamos retrasadísimos. El jurado está formado en parte por la junta de la biblioteca y en parte por el comité de lectura, que escoge a los nominados y al ganador.

—Creo que he oído hablar de eso —respondió Sakura, mientras se preguntaba cómo iba a cambiar de tema para hablarle de lo que había presenciado.

—Suponía que era así. En cualquier caso, necesito que tomes notas en la reunión. Tenía un estudiante en prácticas que lo hacía, pero se ha marchado, así que de momento tendrás que sustituirlo tú. Nos reunimos en la Sala de Juntas, en el segundo piso, a las diez.

Sakura lo sabía todo sobre esa sala, una de las más opulentas de la biblioteca, pero no la había visto nunca y estaba emocionada por esa oportunidad que se le presentaba. Aun así, algo seguía empañando su ánimo.

—De acuerdo. Pero antes de la reunión, hay algo que quisiera comentarte...

—Ahora no, Sakura. Vamos.

Karin cerró la página web de novias y se colgó su bolso de Chanel del hombro.

Sakura la siguió diligentemente por el pasillo. Su jefa no parecía tener ganas de hablar, por lo que ella la imitó y guardó silencio.

La Sala de Juntas no la decepcionó; con el suelo de madera de teca y la elaborada chimenea de mármol blanco, era la mismísima imagen de la elegancia. Una inscripción sobre la chimenea decía: LA CIUDAD DE NUEVA YORK HA ERIGIDO ESTE EDIFICIO PARA EL LIBRE USO DE TODOS MCMX.

Por encima de su cabeza, el techo en bajorrelieve tenía una forma ovalada, rodeada por molduras de color crema. Una enorme lámpara de araña de latón colgaba en el centro de la estancia e, incluso desde donde se encontraba, Sakura podía distinguir unos leones y unas máscaras de sátiros talladas.

Tomó asiento a la oscura mesa de roble, debajo de la araña. Todas las butacas estaban ocupadas excepto una. Delante de cada uno de los asistentes había un cuaderno de notas, un lápiz al que le acababan de sacar punta y una botella de agua.

—Empezaremos en cuanto llegue Sasuke —comentó una mujer morena que se dirigió al grupo con una voz aguda.

Mientras esperaban, Karin se inclinó hacia Sakura y le dijo:

—Te presentaré cuando estemos todos. Estamos esperando al director de la junta —añadió Karin—. Ah, ahí está. Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura siguió la dirección de su mirada hasta la puerta y casi se desmayó. Era el hombre del cuarto piso.

* * *

Corto, lo sé.

Review? :3


	7. Chapter 7

Hola!

Aqui el cap. 7

Espero que les guste.

La historia y los personajes no son míos, son de Logan Belle & Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**7**

—Empecemos, entonces —anunció Sasuke Uchiha mientras tomaba asiento en la presidencia de la mesa.

Su oscura belleza parecía incluso más espectacular en el contexto de aquella sala. Con aquel pelo glorioso, era como un anuncio andante de la colonia Polo, de Ralph Lauren.

Sakura estaba sentada a mitad de la mesa, pero, de algún modo, sus oscuros ojos parecían centrados en ella.

Sasuke Uchiha.

La colección Uchiha.

Sakura bajó la vista hacia su cuaderno de notas. Le ardía la cara.

—Sasuke, antes de que empecemos... —intervino Karin, mirándola.

«No, no, no»_, _pensó ella.

—Quiero presentaros a nuestra nueva bibliotecaria, Sakura Haruno. Asistirá a la reunión y tomará notas.

—Bienvenida a bordo, Sakura —la saludó Sasuke.

El sonido de su nombre en sus labios fue surrealista. Sintió que el resto de la mesa la miraba, pero fue incapaz de formular una respuesta, ni siquiera un simple «gracias».

Lo que más la asombró fue que no vio ni rastro de vergüenza en él mientras la miraba, ni siquiera un vestigio de reconocimiento de que lo había pillado en aquella situación tan obscena.

Era tan guapo como el recuerdo que tenía de él, quizá incluso más. Su belleza de Adonis podría haber sido impersonal en cualquier otro pero aquellos ojos negros y su brillante pelo oscuro le añadían exotismo. Y había una energía en él, algo vibrante y vivo inconfundiblemente sexual.

Inició la reunión con el tema de la gala de los premios de ficción. Al parecer, durante los últimos once años, esos premios se habían otorgado en primavera, pero ese año los miembros de la junta de la biblioteca deseaban que la gala se celebrara en otoño, para así inaugurar con ella la temporada e incrementar la recaudación de fondos. Por desgracia, ese cambio de última hora había desbaratado toda la agenda del comité organizador.

—Eso no nos deja tiempo para leer, para planificar... es un calendario imposible —se quejó una mujer.

—A los miembros de la junta les parece que el acontecimiento se desaprovecha si se celebra en primavera. Las vacaciones de Acción de Gracias son una época del año en la que se hacen obras de caridad, se dan regalos y una celebración como ésa atraerá la atención hacia la biblioteca cuando más valiosa puede ser para ella.

—¿No puedes intentar hacerles entrar en razón? —preguntó alguien—. Tenemos centenares de propuestas de las editoriales. Más que el año pasado, cuando contábamos con el doble de tiempo. Es imposible dedicar el tiempo que necesitaría cada novela.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

—Tendremos que lograrlo. Los que lo quieren así tienen la mayoría de los votos.

La mesa se sumió en una enérgica indignación.

—Necesitamos más lectores —sugirió la mujer—.Karin, vas a tener que encargarte de algunos de estos títulos.

—Me encantaría —respondió ella, aunque, por cómo agarraba el lápiz, Sakura sospechaba que quería decir todo lo contrario.

—Todos sabemos que estás ocupada con la organización de la boda y que éste es un trabajo que requiere mucho tiempo —intervino Sasuke. Luego, mirando a Sakura, añadió—: Creo que tendremos que reclutar a la novata para esto.

—¿Qué? —exclamaron Karin y ella al mismo tiempo.

—Buena idea —asintió la morena de voz aguda—. Todos tenemos que arrimar el hombro.

—Un momento —protestó Karin—.Sakura es mi empleada y es mi responsabilidad que su tiempo se invierta de un modo sensato...

—No estoy pidiendo que lea en horas laborables, Karin—intervino Sasuke—. Y ya has oído a TenTen. Todos tenemos que echar una mano. —Luego, como si con eso ya estuviera todo decidido, volvió a mirarla a ella—.Sakura, eres oficialmente uno de nuestros lectores en el comité de lectura. Ya te explicaré cómo funciona después de la reunión. Lo esencial es que este premio fue creado para apoyar el trabajo de jóvenes escritores de ficción de menos de treinta y cinco años. Las editoriales envían a sus nominados y nosotros seleccionamos a los finalistas. El premio son diez mil dólares. Como he dicho, podemos hablarlo después de la reunión. Ahora tenemos que tratar el tema de las sesiones de conferencias del otoño. Jonathan Safran Foer no vendrá, así que necesitamos un sustituto para noviembre...

Sakura lo observó sin apenas escucharlo, fascinada por su seguridad, su dominio de la reunión. Aún no tenía claros los cargos y la jerarquía de la biblioteca y todos los diversos sistemas de recaudación de fondos y patrocinio de eventos, pero le daba la impresión de que fueran quienes fuesen los asistentes o el acontecimiento, Sasuke siempre estaba al mando.

Sakura se refugió en su cuaderno. Tomar notas era lo único que podía hacer para evitar quedarse mirándolo fijamente; el modo como gesticulaba con sus manos, cómo la camisa de rayas se le ajustaba a su perfecto torso, su sonrisa, que sugería que lo que sucedía en aquella estancia estaba a kilómetros de distancia de lo que estaba pasándosele por la mente.

El tiempo pareció detenerse y volar al mismo tiempo. Regina no deseaba que se acabara la reunión, como si él fuera a desaparecer cuando se agotara el tiempo del reloj de arena. Sabía que eso era irracional. Sin embargo, la sensación que le provocaba el simple hecho de estar en la misma habitación que él era algo a lo que todavía no quería renunciar.

—Debo irme —anunció Karin—. Tengo un almuerzo con la Coalición de Mujeres Lectoras del East Side.

Sakura miró su reloj. Era casi mediodía.

—No importa, aquí ya hemos acabado —dijo Sasuke levantándose—. Sakura, quédate un momento, por favor. Te explicaré el proceso de selección de los nominados.

Karin se volvió y les dirigió a ambos una extraña mirada.

—Sasuke, ella tiene que volver a su trabajo.

Soltó una risita impostada, como si en realidad no fuera tan importante, pero estuviera obligada, como mínimo, a decirlo.

—No te la entretendré mucho —dijo él—. Anda, compláceme. —Y le guiñó un ojo.

Karin sonrió y, aplacada ahora que él la había convertido en cómplice, se marchó de la sala.

El resto de los miembros del comité también se retiraron. Cuando la sala quedó vacía, a excepción de ellos dos, Sasuke le indicó que volviera a sentarse y se acomodó de nuevo en la presidencia de la mesa.

—Puedes sentarte más cerca. Nadie va a ocupar estos sitios —sugirió, mientras sonreía mirando las cuatro sillas vacías que Sakura había dejado entre los dos.

Ella tragó saliva y se sentó en la que estaba a su lado, con el cuaderno de notas en la mano.

No podía mirarlo.

—Es estupendo tenerte en el equipo.

Ante ese comentario, logró mirarlo a los ojos y él le sonrió como si compartieran un secreto, cosa que, en realidad, era cierta. Sakura apartó la vista.

—¿Cuánto hace que trabajas aquí?

—Dos semanas —respondió.

—¿Eres de Nueva York?

—No —contestó, incómoda por el bombardeo de preguntas.

Creía que estaban allí para hablar del premio de ficción, no de ella. Él la miraba expectante y se dio cuenta de que esperaba que continuara, que le dijera de dónde era.

—Soy de Filadelfia. De las afueras de Filadelfia, de la zona de la Main Line.

—Ah, la refinada Main Line —comentó Sasuke con una sonrisa.

Sakura no sabía si se estaba riendo de ella.

—Mi familia no es así —protestó a la defensiva.

—¿Y cuándo te mudaste a Nueva York?

—Hace un mes.

—Vaya. Realmente eres una novata.

Sakura sintió un ramalazo de disgusto.

—No soy una novata en lo referente a libros. Soy licenciada en Archivos y Bibliotecas y he hecho un máster de posgrado de Bibliotecas e Informática. Me gradué con honores.

¿Por qué había dicho eso? ¿Qué le importaba lo que él pensara de ella?

Sasuke asintió como si evaluara toda la información que le había dado.

—Entonces, supongo que eres una lectora rápida. ¿Te gusta la ficción?

—Sí —respondió, cruzando los brazos.

—¿Cuáles son algunos de tus autores favoritos?

Volvió a mirarlo contemplándolo con recelo.

—¿Contemporáneos o clásicos?

—Cualquiera de ellos.

Sonrió claramente encantado o, al menos, levemente divertido. Su actitud, a ella le pareció condescendiente e irritante, pero por nada del mundo rehuiría la pregunta.

—Bueno, en primer lugar, Henry James.

—Ah, sí. _La bestia en la jungla_.

Sakura lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Lo has leído?

—No pongas esa cara de sorpresa. Soy licenciado en Filología Inglesa. Y sí, lo he leído. Es uno de mis relatos cortos favoritos.

—¿Sólo uno de ellos?

—Unos cuantos de Raymond Carver ocupan los primeros puestos de mi lista.

Ella asintió. Era difícil ponerle alguna pega a Raymond Carver.

—Bueno, esto es alentador —afirmó él, al tiempo que unía las palmas de las manos—. Al menos, sabemos que compartimos el mismo criterio para los relatos cortos de ficción. —Le brillaban los ojos—. ¿Y de los contemporáneos?

Sakura pensó durante un minuto, con la mente súbitamente en blanco.

Aquello era ridículo, no tenía que demostrarle nada a aquel hombre. Le daba igual si era licenciado o no en Filología Inglesa. Aquél era un tema de conversación en el que ella se sentía segura.

—Jess Walter —dijo al fin—. Todas sus novelas son sorprendentes y totalmente diferentes unas de otras. Luego, supongo que Tom Perrotta, Michael Chabon...

—Interesante —afirmó Sasuke, como si le hubiera revelado algo.

—¿Qué?

—Todos los escritores que mencionas son hombres. Debes de conectar bastante con la sensibilidad masculina.

¿Era cierto? ¿No había mencionado a ninguna escritora? ¿Ni una sola? Sintió una punzada de disgusto. ¿Quién era él para juzgar sus respuestas, para analizarlas como si la estuviera sometiendo a una especie de test Rorschach literario?

—No sé qué se supone que significa eso —replicó—. Y, a propósito, no me has engañado ni por un segundo. Toda esta charla sobre ficción no cambia el hecho de que eres el tipo de persona que puede... que puede... —titubeó, repentinamente consciente de que la violencia de su indignación la había llevado a un callejón sin salida.

—Que puede ¿qué? —insistió él, claramente divertido.

Su hermosa sonrisa, el modo como se inclinó hacia ella, esperando ansioso su respuesta, fue el insulto definitivo.

—Practicar sexo en la biblioteca —susurró.

—Calma, calma. Creo que no deberías ir por ahí haciendo unas acusaciones tan graves —contestó de una manera tan inocente que Sakura casi creyó que lo había imaginado todo.

Y entonces Sasuke empezó a reírse.

—No puedo creer que lo encuentres divertido —dijo ella.

—Eh, no olvidemos que fuiste tú quien entró a hurtadillas en una sala privada. Eres una chica traviesa.

De repente, dejó de sonreír y la miró de una forma que hizo que se le encogiera el estómago. Su mente se llenó con la imagen de aquella mujer inclinada sobre el banco, con el pelo colgando hasta el suelo... Y la expresión de placer en su rostro mientras Sasuke la embestía una y otra vez...

Sakura se levantó y salió corriendo de la sala.

—¿Cómo va el mundo bibliotecario? —preguntó Sai, mientras metía la mano en el paquete de galletas Oreo de Sakura y se comía dos a la vez.

Ella miró a Inopara que reprendiera a su novio, pero su compañera de piso estaba distraída, sentada en el banco de la cocina, pintándose las uñas de los pies de un verde fluorescente.

—Bien —le contestó Sakura a Sai mientras abría la nevera y sacaba los espaguetis que habían sobrado de la cena la noche anterior.

—¿Algún otro encuentro con alguien desnudo? —insistió Ino.

—No —contestó ella.

—¿Finalmente se lo dijiste a tu jefa? —se interesó Sai.

Sakura metió el plato de pasta en el microondas.

—No, no le dije nada.

—¿Has dejado que el pervertido siga por ahí suelto? —exclamó Ino con regocijo.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No sé si es realmente un pervertido. Estaba en una sala privada y resulta que es una sala que su familia donó o algo así.

Se dirigió a la mesa del comedor y apartó la última pila de revistas de moda de Ino.

—Eh, no puedes dejarnos así después de hacer ese extraño comentario —protestó su compañera, mientras entraba caminando con los talones y con los dedos de los pies separados.

Sai la seguía.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que su familia donó la sala? ¿Cómo se llama?

—No quiero decíroslo —contestó Sakura.

Ino se rió.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Al fin tienes algo interesante que decir y nos lo vas a ocultar?

—Lo publicarás en Twitter o en un blog o lo que sea que hagas.

—No lo haré —replicó la otra chica—. Lo prometo. Tu pervertido amiguito de la biblioteca será nuestro pequeño secreto. No saldrá de esta habitación. ¿De acuerdo, Sai?

—De acuerdo —asintió él.

Sakura vaciló un momento, pero su necesidad de confiar en alguien superó a su prudencia.

—Sasuke Uchiha—espetó.

—¿Qué pasa con él? —preguntó Ino.

—Ése es el tipo.

Ino apartó una silla de la mesa y se dejó caer en ella con los ojos como platos.

—Me tomas el pelo.

—En absoluto. ¿Por qué? ¿Lo conoces?

Sai se acercó. Era evidente que estaba muy interesado en la respuesta a esa pregunta. Ino cogió una revista _W _de la pila y pasó las páginas apresuradamente. Al no encontrar lo que buscaba, cogió otra. Entonces lo encontró y plantó la revista delante de la cara de Sakura. Le estaba mostrando una foto en blanco y negro de una mujer con un vestido sin espalda, inclinada hacia adelante, con la columna arqueada. Las manos le llegaban a los pies y tocaban los elegantes zapatos de tacón de aguja.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Sakura, extrañamente asustada por que Ino pudiera responderle que era la novia del Uchiha.

Aunque ¿qué importaría? Pero en vez de eso, su compañera le señaló la letra pequeña impresa debajo de la imagen: _Fotografía: Sasuke Uchiha_.

Le costó un minuto asimilarlo.

—Déjame ver eso. —Cogió la revista y pasó una página, luego otra.

La fotografía que Ino le había enseñado era la primera de todo un reportaje de Sasuke.

—Es un tipo muy importante en este campo —explicó la chica—. Cuando publicó por primera vez fotos en las revistas, la gente pensó que era un aficionado, por todo el dinero que tiene y eso. Pero acalló todas las críticas con fotos como éstas.

Sakura dejó la revista sobre la mesa.

—Bueno, me alegro por él. Pero eso no le da derecho a usar la biblioteca como su patio de recreo personal.

Ino suspiró.

—Relájate, chica. Deberías reconocer un gran momento de Nueva York cuando lo tienes delante de las narices.

—O cuando te planta su culo desnudo en la cara —bromeó Sai.

Se rieron y Sakura removió los espaguetis en el plato. Cansada de ser el blanco de sus mordaces bromas, finalmente preguntó:

—¿Qué me sugerís que haga?

Ino le puso una mano en el brazo.

—Tómatelo a broma. ¿Sabes cómo hacerlo, Sakura?

* * *

:P

Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Review?

P.D. Si ven algún error, como que se me hay pasado cambiar algún nombre, por ejemplo: Sebastian, Regina, o Sloan. Diganmelo sí?


	8. Chapter 8

Hola.

Estoy enojada así que pondré una capitulo muy corto. :p

¿Saben por qué estoy enojada? Porque no me dejan reviews. Me entristese, y si me pongo triste me enojo (?).

En fin. La historia y los personajes no son míos son de Logan Belle & Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

8

En la mañana, se encontró una pila de novelas sobre su escritorio, todas publicadas recientemente y todas con buenas críticas. Dos de ellas ya las había leído. En la parte de arriba del montón había una nota en un post-it azul:

_Disfruté con nuestra conversación de ayer sobre ficción, aunque terminó demasiado repentinamente. Me gustaría continuarla esta noche durante la cena. Te recogeré frente a la biblioteca a las seis._

Sakura miró rápidamente a su alrededor, como si la hubieran pillado haciendo algo malo, y se metió la nota en el bolso.

—¿Qué pasa, Haruno? ¿Te pagan con libros gratis? —le preguntó Kiba.

—No —respondió ella, mientras dejaba los libros a un lado—. Tengo que leer algunas cosas para el jurado del premio de ficción.

—Ah, pues tienes una cosa más. Un tipo ha dejado esto para ti.

Kiba le entregó un gran libro ilustrado, con una morena bastante ligera de ropa en la cubierta. Llevaba el flequillo corto y su estilo le recordó a la mujer del espectáculo de _burlesque_. El título del libro era _Bettie Page: Una historia fotográfica_. El nombre le resultaba familiar.

Dio la vuelta al libro. No pertenecía a la biblioteca.

—Espera, ¿qué es esto? —le preguntó a Kiba.

El chico se encogió de hombros.

—Pensaba que quizá habías decidido investigar un poco por tu cuenta.

Y entonces Sakura recordó que Kiba le había dicho que llevaba el mismo corte de pelo que Bettie Page. Hojeó el libro. Todas las fotografías, en blanco y negro, eran de la impresionante morena en varias fases de desnudo; algunas demasiado extrañas y sexuales para mirarlas sin sonrojarse. A mitad del libro había una página marcada con un pequeño sobre blanco. La foto en ella reproducida era una imagen en blanco y negro de Bettie Page sentada en el respaldo de un sofá de aspecto normal. El pelo le caía hasta los hombros en suaves ondas y llevaba unos guantes negros hasta el codo, un corsé negro, medias de red sujetas con ligueros y zapatos de tacón como mínimo de diez centímetros.

Dentro del sobre había una pequeña tarjeta blanca como las que normalmente acompañan las flores. Con la misma letra prieta y pulcra del post-it de las novelas, ponía: _Tus deberes para casa. _

Volvió a meter la tarjeta en el sobre y miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie la estaba mirando. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la cita para cenar con Sasuke Uchiha no era una invitación. Era una orden.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola!

Aqui el nuevo cap.

La historia y los ersonajees no son mías, son de Logan Belle & Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**9**

A las seis, Sakura bajó la escalera sur hasta el vestíbulo de entrada de la biblioteca y salió a la cálida tarde de verano.

La verdad era que no esperaba que Sasuke Uchiha estuviera allí. Tras todo un día de trabajo, había llegado a la conclusión de que el libro de Bettie Page y las notas era una bobada, una broma como castigo por haberlo sorprendido en el cuarto piso.

Aun así, el pulso le iba a mil por hora cuando bajó la amplia escalinata de mármol hasta la Quinta Avenida. Una vez allí, se alisó tímidamente la falda y se abanicó con el libro de bolsillo que llevaba.

—¿Dónde está el libro de Bettie Page?

Sobresaltada, se dio la vuelta y vio a Sasuke detrás de ella. Estaba increíblemente guapo, con un traje oscuro y una corbata de un intenso color rojo. Sus ojos, que parecían negros en contraste con el tono pálido de su piel, estaban fijos en ella con una intensidad que la dejó sin respiración. De nuevo se maravilló de la perfección de su cara, de sus espectaculares y elegantes rasgos que, de algún modo, eran hermosos.

—¿Qué?

—El libro ilustrado que te he regalado. No creo que quepa en ese andrajoso y pequeño saco que llevas —respondió, mirando con desdén su bandolera Old Navy.

—Todo lo que necesito lo llevo en este bolso, muchas gracias.

—Espero que eso incluya el libro.

Ella se colocó bien el bolso en el hombro y contestó:

—No, no lo incluye.

—Ve por él —le ordenó.

—¿Perdona?

«¡Menuda cara!»

—Me miras como si te hubiera dicho algo ofensivo. ¿Mi nota no decía que eran «deberes para casa»? Eso significa que debías llevarte el libro. ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí... excepto que no sé por qué deberías ponerme deberes.

Él sonrió.

—Supongo que me gustaría ser tu profesor. —Entonces se puso serio. Seguía con los ojos clavados en ella, desconcertándola—. Te sorprendería lo que podrías aprender.

Sakura tragó saliva con fuerza.

—Vamos, compláceme —le pidió.

Con un suspiro, ella decidió seguirle el juego. Por el momento. Volvió a subir la escalera.

—Y rápido —le gritó.

Sakura se dio la vuelta y lo fulminó con la mirada. Sasuke soltó una sonora carcajada que hizo que a ella le resultara imposible no sonreír.

Vale, de acuerdo, podía ser encantador. «Pero esto es una locura», se dijo. ¿Por qué estaba dejando que aquel tipo le diera órdenes? No sabía si era por la curiosidad de descubrir lo que tramaba, por su tendencia a querer complacer a la gente, o, la opción más patética, la embarazosa atracción que sentía por él.

En cualquier caso, entró a toda prisa en la biblioteca, se dirigió a su escritorio, cogió el libro y se lo pegó al pecho con un brazo, sorprendida con su peso. De repente, le vino a la cabeza una idea inquietante: ¿y si cuando saliera él se había ido?

No supo por qué eso la puso tan nerviosa. ¿Y qué si se iba? Descartaría todo el asunto como un alocado momento propio de Nueva York. Pero en cuanto salió, lo vio en la puerta, había subido también. Volvió a fijarse en su aspecto impecable, desde el traje a medida hasta los impolutos zapatos. En contraste, se sintió acomplejada con su falda ancha y larga y la sencilla blusa de manga corta que tenía desde el primer año de facultad.

—Déjame que te lo lleve —se ofreció Sasuke y Sakura le dio el libro—. Después de ti —añadió, señalándole la Quinta Avenida.

Ella bajó la escalinata con cautela, con él detrás.

Un reluciente Mercedes negro los esperaba en la esquina de la calle Cuarenta y uno. Sasuke le abrió la puerta.

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó Sakura, vacilante.

—A cenar. ¿No has recibido mi nota? —le preguntó.

Ella se deslizó en el asiento trasero y Sasuke entró después.

Al volante había un chófer vestido con traje, que se puso en marcha de inmediato.

—He recibido los otros libros —comentó Sakura—. Las novelas.

Sasuke asintió.

—Quizá descubras al nuevo Tom Perrotta.

Ella lo miró suspicaz.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí?

—No —respondió sonriendo y negando con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Alguien va a descubrir al próximo gran escritor. ¿Por qué no podrías ser tú?

—No lo sé —admitió, sin saber aún si hablaba en serio.

El coche avanzó despacio por el intenso tráfico.

—Deja que te pregunte una cosa —dijo Sasuke—. ¿Por qué te mudaste a Nueva York?

—Para trabajar en la biblioteca —respondió ella con convicción.

—¿Ésa es la única razón?

—Bueno, sí —contestó Regina, dudando de su propia respuesta—. Quiero decir, ¿no es suficiente?

—No lo sé —respondió él. Había un desafío en sus oscuros ojos—. ¿Lo es?

Se sintió apurada e, instintivamente, le devolvió la pelota:

—Bueno, ¿y por qué te mudaste tú?

—Yo no me mudé, yo nací aquí. Pero de no ser así, lo habría hecho. Eso seguro. Y la mayoría de la gente que conozco que no ha nacido aquí, no es que se mudara, sino que vino corriendo para conseguir su objetivo.

—O quizá salieron corriendo porque huían de algo —comentó Sakura, pensando en su madre.

De inmediato, lamentó haber dicho eso, pero afortunadamente él no la presionó al respecto.

—Entonces, ¿nunca has querido ser actriz, modelo o algo por el estilo?

Sakura cruzó los brazos; ahora ya segura de que se estaba burlando de ella.

—No —contestó con frialdad.

—Interesante —comentó él—. La mayoría de las mujeres con tu aspecto lo habrían hecho. No puedo creer lo inconsciente que eres de tu belleza.

Ella sintió que se sonrojaba. No era que no le hubieran hecho cumplidos antes; la gente le decía que tenía unos ojos o un pelo bonito, y que era «mona». Ella nunca se había preocupado de su complexión o su peso, como muchas de sus amigas, pero desde luego no era una belleza. Tenía una altura media, la nariz demasiado ancha para su gusto y el labio superior demasiado fino como para poder hacer gala de la seductora belleza de una Scarlett Johannson, Kim Kardashian o Angelina Jolie. Desde luego, nunca se había sentido objeto de verdadero deseo, aunque quizá, en parte, eso fuera culpa suya, por no creerse merecedora de semejante atención.

El tráfico se despejó y pasaron junto a Park Avenue como una exhalación. En un momento determinado, el chófer giró hacia la Quinta. Se detuvo frente un edificio que Sakura reconoció: el hotel Four Seasons, de 52 pisos, diseñado por I. M. Pei. Conocía muchos de sus edificios. Era uno de los arquitectos favoritos de su padre.

Un portero del hotel abrió la puerta del coche. Sasuke salió primero y luego le tendió la mano para ayudarla. Ella vaciló, no sabía si debía darle la mano, pero incluso con su instintiva reticencia, no podía haber anticipado que su contacto haría que un temblor la recorriera como una corriente eléctrica.

Sasuke la guió al interior del vestíbulo de piedra caliza, inspirado en el art déco con unos techos que debían de tener más de nueve metros de altura.

—Te esperaré aquí —dijo él y le dio una llave electrónica—. Es de la habitación 2020.

Sakura se quedó mirando la tarjeta, pero no la cogió.

—No lo entiendo.

—No pensarías que podías salir a cenar vestida así, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

Ella sintió que la sangre le subía a la cara y no supo si se sentía más avergonzada u ofendida.

—Si no puedo llevar esto para ir al restaurante, entonces quizá deberíamos ir a otro sitio.

Sasuke la miró con unos ojos serios que mostraban lo que Sakura estaba empezando a reconocer como su habitual desafío.

—¿En serio? Pensaba que a alguien con tu curiosidad intelectual podría gustarle ver otro aspecto de la vida.

Sakura pensó en el sentimiento que la había atormentado desde que tenía uso de razón: el miedo. Miedo de lo que pasaría si no hacía lo correcto, si no iba a lo seguro, si no sobresalía. Y luego, en cambio, el miedo a que las cosas le pasaran de largo, a verlo siempre todo desde fuera.

Y cogió la tarjeta.

* * *

¿Qué pasará? o.O

Para "Janice Joplin" (Anónimo)

Pues, creo que lo malentendiaste, no estoy a menazando a nadie. Me pone triste que nadie comente; sino ¿cómo voy a saber que les gusta la historia? Jajajajaja tu comentario me parece un tanto gracioso, sin animos de ofender, pero igual espero que lo entiendas. No quería hacer mal a nadie. Y yo también escribo historias sacadas de mi ente, solo que son de otro anime... En fin, espero que no lo tomes a mal (n.n)/

En fin espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Mañana a primera hora, doble capítulo. :3


	10. Chapter 10

Hola!

La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen son de Logn Belle & Masashi kishimoto.

* * *

**10**

El piso veinte estaba en silencio. Sakura avanzó por el pasillo enmoquetado segura de que alguien la detendría y le preguntaría qué estaba haciendo allí, pero nadie lo hizo.

Encontró la habitación 2020 y metió la tarjeta en la ranura, mientras una parte de sí misma esperaba que no se abriera. Pero cuando hizo presión en el picaporte, éste se movió sin problemas bajo su palma.

Una vez dentro, se encontró rodeada de tonos de beige y rosa, madera clara y mármol. La decoración era sobria pero moderna. Esperaba que fuera más opulenta, en vista del vestíbulo, pero se sintió sorprendentemente cómoda con la relativa normalidad del ambiente. Las ventanas orientadas al sur ofrecían una impresionante vista de la ciudad, la vista más alta que había contemplado nunca.

—¿Sakura?

Una mujer apareció de la nada, dándole un susto de muerte.

—¡Me ha asustado! —jadeó, cuando pudo respirar de nuevo.

—Lo siento. No pretendía hacerlo —dijo la desconocida. Llevaba unos vaqueros negros y una blusa de color beige. Tenía el pelo rubio mostaza sujetado en cuatro pequeñas coletas—. Soy Temari. Sasuke me ha pedido que viniera por si necesitabas ayuda.

—¿Tú... trabajas para él?

—He trabajado con él —aclaró Temari—. Soy estilista y maquilladora. Pero aquí he venido como un favor personal. Él ha pensado que podrías necesitarme.

Sakura asintió, como si todo aquello tuviera una absoluta lógica.

—La ropa de esta noche está en el dormitorio —le indicó Temari, señalando a la derecha—. Avísame si quieres algo. Y ponte todo lo que Sasuke ha dejado ahí para ti. Ha insistido mucho al respecto. Es muy detallista, como probablemente ya sepas.

No, no lo sabía, pero estaba empezando a hacerse una idea.

Se dirigió al dormitorio. Había dos bolsas de papel y una funda de tela sobre la enorme cama. La funda tenía impresas las palabras Miu Miu. Una de las bolsas era rosa con un arco negro y en ella se leía: Agent Provocateur. La otra era naranja, de Prada. Conocía el nombre de Prada, pero no los otros dos.

Empezó por lo conocido y miró primero dentro de esa bolsa Prada, donde encontró tres cajas de zapatos. Abrió la primera y se encontró con unos zapatos de tacón cerrados, lo bastante conservadores como para que pudiera haberlos escogido ella misma. Sólo que los tacones medían diez centímetros y eran de metal. Parecían más una varilla o un clavo que parte de un zapato.

—Esto no es un zapato, es un instrumento de tortura —murmuró y lo dejó a un lado.

Abrió la segunda caja y encontró los mismos zapatos pero medio número más grandes. En la tercera encontró lo mismo. Los primeros que había sacado eran de su número exacto. Eso la irritó más que sorprenderla.

Se volvió hacia la funda de tela, la sujetó por la percha, forrada de terciopelo, con una mano mientras bajaba la cremallera con la otra, preguntándose qué estaría haciendo Hinata en la otra habitación y si estaría enfadada porque Sasuke le hubiera pedido que hiciera de canguro. Todo aquello era muy embarazoso.

Sacó la percha de la funda y descubrió un sencillo vestido negro sin mangas pero de cuello alto, largo hasta la rodilla. Parecía algo que Audrey Hepburn podría haber llevado. Cualquier cosa que le recordara a la Hepburn —ya fuera Audrey o Katharine— le parecía bien. Ése había sido un avance positivo, después de los zapatos que podrían usarse perfectamente como arma blanca.

A continuación, cogió la bolsa rosa. Tuvo que rebuscar a través de montones de papel de seda de ese mismo color, para encontrar unos paquetes planos envueltos en papel negro. Con cuidado, desenvolvió el primero y descubrió un delicado sujetador de encaje negro. Era precioso, pero no tenía nada que ver con el sencillo sujetador de algodón de GAP que ella había usado toda su vida. De trabajado encaje y un sistema de diminutos y elaborados corchetes, la prenda no le pareció nada práctica. La dejó a un lado y desenvolvió el siguiente paquete. Encontró más encaje negro, pero la prenda le resultó inidentificable. Tenía la forma de un sujetador puesto del revés y de él colgaban cuatro cintas con enganches. Le resultaba tan desconcertante que lo volvió a meter en la bolsa. Por último, encontró unas medias negras, tan finas y sedosas que parecían unas alas de gasa.

Llamaron una vez a la puerta del dormitorio.

—¿Va todo bien ahí dentro? —preguntó Temari.

Sakura recordó que Sasuke la estaba esperando en el vestíbulo, así que sería mejor que se pusiera en marcha.

—Sí, gracias —respondió.

—Recuerda que tienes que ponértelo todo.

Ella contempló el despliegue de prendas sobre la cama. Aquella misteriosa prenda de encaje la llenó de ansiedad y pensó: «Puedo marcharme y ya está».

Podía limitarse a salir por la puerta, disculparse con Hinata y decirle que no necesitaría su ayuda. Podía dejar la llave electrónica en recepción y comunicarle a Sasuke que no estaba interesada en hacer de Eliza Doolittle para su Henry Higgins particular.

Entonces se iría a casa, a su pequeño dormitorio y... ¿qué? ¿Se preguntaría de qué podrían haber hablado durante la cena? ¿Se imaginaría cómo podría haber sido vestirse como alguien salido directamente de las páginas del _Vogue_? Y luego, seis meses o un año o dos después, se sentaría sola en aquella misma habitación y recordaría el momento en que el hombre más guapo que había visto nunca le había dicho que era preciosa.

«¿Por qué has venido a Nueva York?»

Sakura sacó la misteriosa prenda de encaje negro de la bolsa, se acercó a la puerta del dormitorio y se asomó con cautela.

—Temari, siento molestarte...

—Estoy aquí para ayudar —la interrumpió la chica, de buen humor.

—No sé qué es esto. —Levantó el encaje negro como si fuera un animal rabioso.

—Es un liguero. Pueden ser complicados de poner. Deja que te ayude. No te ofendas, pero seguramente a ti sola te costaría una eternidad.

Temari probablemente tendría cosas más importantes que hacer que ayudar a vestirse a una mujer adulta como si fuera una desamparada preescolar. No le extrañaba que quisiera abreviar.

—Vale, gracias —aceptó Sakura y se hizo a un lado para que Temari pudiera entrar también en el dormitorio.

Ésta puso los brazos en jarras y examinó el despliegue de prendas que había sobre la cama.

—Un vestido precioso. Y perfecto para ti. Sasuke tiene muy buen ojo.

—Pero los zapatos —dijo Sakura, mientras los miraba como si fueran el enemigo—. No seré capaz de caminar con esas cosas. Creo que me dejaré puestos los míos.

Temari miró el calzado de Sakura y negó con la cabeza despacio.

—Yo que tú no lo haría.

Ella asintió.

—Vale. Supongo que tendré que caminar muy despacio —cedió.

Temari pareció visiblemente aliviada.

—Buena idea. Ahora ponte el sujetador y las braguitas. Luego te ayudaré con el liguero y las medias.

Sakura esperó a que saliera de la habitación, pero la mujer no hizo ademán de ir a ofrecerle ninguna intimidad.

—La verdad es que no estoy acostumbrada a cambiarme delante de otras personas —reconoció ella con timidez.

—Sakura —contestó Temari—, soy estilista. He visto a algunas de las mujeres más famosas del mundo desnudas. Y Sasuke te está esperando en el vestíbulo. Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, me daría prisa.

Sakura se sintió tonta. Aquella mujer sólo trataba de ayudar y allí estaba ella, haciendo una montaña de su presencia en la habitación.

Intentando no sentirse cohibida, se quitó la chaqueta. Hinata se la cogió y la dobló. Luego se desabrochó la blusa y se bajó la cremallera de la falda y le entregó ambas prendas. De repente, sintió el aire frío y se le puso la piel de gallina. Notó que los pezones se le endurecían bajo el sujetador. No quería quitárselo, pero el de encaje negro la estaba esperando. Se llevó las manos a la espalda para desabrochárselo, pero sus dedos se movieron torpes sobre el cierre que había abierto y cerrado incontables veces.

—Deja que te ayude —se ofreció Temari y antes de que ella pudiera protestar, los dedos de la mujer le rozaron la espalda entre los omóplatos y le desabrocharon el sujetador.

Sakura dejó que el sencillo sostén de algodón cayera al suelo y se cubrió los pechos cruzando los brazos sobre ellos. Temari cogió el sujetador de encaje negro y le pasó los tirantes por los hombros. Luego se lo abrochó.

—No entiendo cómo ha podido saber cuál era la talla exacta —comentó Sakura y sintió de inmediato que era el sostén que mejor se le ajustaba de todos los que había llevado nunca.

—Tiene buen ojo —repitió Temari y sus ojos verdes olivo brillaron. Algo en su tono de voz hizo que Sakura se preguntara si habría conocido a Sasuke a otros niveles además del profesional—. Ahora esto —le indicó la mujer, entregándole las braguitas.

Ella se las puso lo más de prisa que pudo y alzó la vista sólo una vez para asegurarse de que Temari no la estuviera mirando.

Pero lo estaba haciendo.

—El liguero —señaló y le tendió aquella prenda desconcertante.

Sakura lo cogió y lo sostuvo con dos dedos.

—No tengo ni idea...

Temari cogió el liguero y se colocó delante de ella. Primero se lo abrochó alrededor de la cintura y luego tiró de él hacia abajo hasta que le quedó a la altura de las caderas. Las cuatro cintas quedaron colgando sobre sus muslos como tentáculos.

—Ponte las medias y yo te las sujetaré.

Sakura se sentó en la cama, demasiado centrada en la tarea como para seguir sintiéndose cohibida. Se puso las medias con delicadeza y se las subió despacio hasta los muslos. Cuando acabó, se puso de pie.

Temari se colocó de rodillas y sujetó las cuatro cintas al borde de las medias, una en la parte de delante y otra en la parte de atrás de cada muslo.

—Increíble —murmuró casi para sí misma y luego añadió—: ¿Por qué no te miras en el espejo?

—No, así está bien —se resistió Sakura, aunque sentía una secreta curiosidad.

Temari le tendió el vestido negro para que se lo pusiera.

—Date la vuelta —dijo y le subió la cremallera.

—Al fin, ya estoy —susurró Sakura.

—Casi. —Temari le colocó los zapatos delante y ella se los puso con cautela. Se sintió como una Cenicienta de novela.

Se miró al espejo y no reconoció nada de lo que veía de cuello para abajo.

—¿Puedo recomendarte algo más? —preguntó Temari.

—Por supuesto —respondió.

Temari le dio un tubo de lápiz de labios. Era negro con unas letras blancas que ponían NARS. Sakura lo abrió y vio una barra nueva de intenso carmesí mate.

—¿Ha dejado esto para mí también? —preguntó.

Temari no respondió, pero esperó a que se lo aplicara.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Sakura no se pintaba los labios, desde su baile de graduación. Había ido con Robert Wellers, su coeditor del periódico del instituto. Más tarde, en la fiesta posterior al baile en la casa de la playa de Samantha Sinclair, esperaba que Robert la besara en la oscura playa bañada por la luz de la luna, pero él le dijo que era gay.

A Sakura le temblaba la mano y le costó un momento calmarse lo suficiente como para poder pintarse los labios. Una vez lo hizo, la sorprendió ver cómo el intenso rojo le resaltaba sus ojos verdes.

Sonriendo, se apartó del espejo y le tendió el pintalabios a Temari.

—Quédatelo —le dijo ella—. Estás guapísima. Ahora ve. Sasuke no es un hombre paciente.

Sakura atravesó el vestíbulo del Four Seasons, vacilante sobre los tacones. Por primera vez en su vida, fue consciente de que la gente se la quedaba mirando cuando pasaba por su lado. Al principio, pensó que era porque caminaba como una gacela dando sus primeros pasos fuera del útero materno. Pero luego vio la expresión de un hombre de negocios e identificó algo que nunca había visto dirigido hacia ella: deseo.

Desorientada por la atención de los extraños, el elegante vestíbulo y aquella ropa, en absoluto familiar para ella, casi chocó contra Sasuke.

—Oh, no te había visto —le dijo, parándose en seco.

Los ojos de él la recorrieron de pies a cabeza. Cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de que sabía lo que llevaba debajo del vestido, sintió que la inundaba una oleada de vergüenza. Esperó a que hiciera algún comentario sobre su atuendo, pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a evaluarla con una mirada intensa e imperturbable.

Luego alargó el brazo y le cogió el viejo bolso que llevaba colgado del hombro.

—Esto es horrible.

—Bueno, es cuestión de gustos. Y cumple su cometido.

Ahora que ya no llevaba el bolso, volvió a mirarla y, aparentemente satisfecho, le ofreció el brazo. Sakura alzó la vista hacia Sasuke y luego se apoyó en él como si la acompañara a un baile de debutantes. Pensaba que se dirigirían al restaurante del hotel, pero volvió a guiarla hacia la calle.

—¿No vamos a cenar aquí?

—No —respondió Sasuke—. Mi restaurante favorito de aquí cerró a principios de este año, L'Atelier de Joel Robuchon —explicó sonriéndole—. Pero no te preocupes, esta ciudad no anda corta de grandes restaurantes.

Le abrió la puerta del coche y Sakura volvió a entrar en el Mercedes, pero esa vez lo hizo con cuidado, prestando atención a los zapatos de tacón y al vestido. El coche avanzó por Park Avenue y justo cuando empezaba a sentirse cómoda, se detuvo en la calle Sesenta y cinco. El chófer rodeó el vehículo para abrirle la puerta y al salir se encontró con un hermoso edificio neoclásico. Sobre la puerta, con letras grandes, ponía DANIEL.

Dentro, todo eran techos artesonados de más de cinco metros de altura, balaustradas, arcos y pilastras talladas. La arquitectura clásica estaba compensada por el mobiliario moderno y el tratamiento con intensos colores neutros, nogal y crema, contrarrestados por las sillas rojas del comedor. Todo el espacio estaba bañado por una cálida luz que procedía de las lámparas de araña y de los candelabros de pared, y Regina pensó que a su madre aquel ambiente la impresionaría.

Todo en el restaurante rezumaba elegancia y agradeció haber accedido a la petición de Sasuke de cambiarse de ropa.

El maître lo saludó efusivamente.

—El Salón Bellecour está listo, señor Uchiha—anunció el hombre.

Sasuke le cedió el paso y Sakura siguió al maître a través del comedor. De nuevo sintió las miradas sobre ella y lo único que pudo hacer fue concentrarse para no tropezar con los zapatos. Se sentía como Julia Roberts en _Pretty Woman_, toda glamurosa con su vestido rojo del brazo de Richard Gere.

Sintió una especie de agitación en el estómago, una vertiginosa felicidad.

El maître abrió la puerta de un salón privado en el que cabrían cien personas, pero que estaba preparado con una única mesa. Le apartó la silla y Sakura se sentó con rigidez, mientras Sasuke tomaba asiento frente a ella.

—Podríamos cenar fuera —comentó con una risa nerviosa—. Aquí hay mucho espacio.

El sumiller trajo la lista de vinos, pero Sasuke apenas la miró.

—Tomaremos el menú degustación, así que traiga algún vino que sea apropiado —comentó. Luego se dirigió a Sakura—: El menú degustación consta de ocho platos. Espero que no tengas prisa.

Ella se limitó a negar con la cabeza mientras intentaba no dejarse llevar por el pánico. ¿De qué hablarían durante una cena de ocho platos? ¿Tan buena estaba allí la comida para que alguien quisiera comer tanto?

—Estás preciosa —le dijo Sasuke—. Ese vestido te queda bien.

—Oh, gracias —respondió, con la mirada fija en su copa de agua—. Has acertado con las tallas.

—Me paso mucho tiempo contemplando a mujeres —comentó él.

Sakura se ruborizó ante semejante afirmación, pero luego se dio cuenta de que debía de estar refiriéndose a su ocupación de fotógrafo.

El camarero apareció con el aperitivo. Dejó tres pequeños platos delante de ellos y anunció:

—Mosaico de pularda y rabanito Daikon, _gelée _de setas y ensalada de verdura temprana.

—Gracias —dijo Sakura, deseando desesperadamente reconocer algo de lo que le habían puesto delante.

Entonces, Sasuke le guiñó un ojo y el estómago se le encogió de tal forma que se percató de que no sería capaz de probar bocado.

* * *

Bueno, espero que lo hay disfrutado.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola!

La hisoria y los personajes no son míos son de Lgan Belle & Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**11**

Sakura removió la comida un poco por el plato y, cuando alzó la vista, se encontró a Sasuke mirándola fijamente.

—Me decepcionas, Sakura—comentó—. No pensé que fueras de las que no comen.

Sintió que se ruborizaba y la incomodidad y lo absurdo de la situación finalmente pesaron más que lo excitante que pudiera llegar a ser.

—Disculpa que no me lance de lleno sobre el plato, pero esta última media hora en la que no he hecho más que recibir órdenes, y que ha conseguido que me sienta más en alguna extravagante representación que en una cita para cenar, ha hecho que pierda el apetito.

Él se rió, pero no con una educada risa, sino con una profunda y gutural carcajada, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás.

—Hum, una clienta descontenta. Esto es algo nuevo para mí —bromeó, exasperándola aún más.

—¿Y cómo voy a recuperar mi ropa? Porque no voy a ir a esa habitación de hotel después de la cena.

—Me parece bien —afirmó él, claramente divertido, lo que la irritó todavía más.

—Te aviso para que estemos en la misma página y no haya malentendidos.

—En la misma página, ¿eh? Has hablado como una verdadera bibliotecaria —afirmó.

Sin saber qué responder a ese comentario, Sakura probó el vino. Estaba delicioso y el líquido dejó un rastro de calidez en su garganta.

—Y ahora que lo mencionas, ¿no íbamos a hablar de los libros? Pensaba que era de eso de lo que trataba esta cena.

—Impaciente por entrar en materia.

—Sí —asintió y tomó otro sorbo de vino.

«Es el último, ahora pararé», se aseguró a sí misma.

—¿Por qué no tienes móvil? —preguntó Sasuke.

A Sakura la sorprendió esa pregunta que parecía surgida de la nada.

—Oh, no lo sé —contestó.

Se negaba a reconocer su obligatoria austeridad a alguien que iba por ahí en un coche con chófer y que usaba uno de los hoteles más caros del mundo como vestidor.

—Es poco práctico —comentó él.

—Para mí no.

—¿Habías llevado liguero alguna vez? —le preguntó.

Regina casi escupió el vino.

—¿Cómo?

—Has dicho que querías entrar en materia. —Su mirada era intensa y su expresión seria. Era evidente que la pregunta sobre el móvil había sido sólo de calentamiento—. ¿Cómo te sientes llevando la ropa interior que te he comprado?

—Como si llevara un disfraz —respondió.

—Lo dices como si fuera algo malo.

Se llevaron los platos y la aparición del camarero le concedió a Sakura un respiro temporal del interrogatorio. Le colocaron un nuevo plato delante, tan elegantemente presentado que más parecía arte que comida.

—_Mousseron _y raviolis de cardo suizo, queso _nettlesome_, setas St. George en vinagre, helechos cabeza de violín —anunció el camarero.

El sumiller retiró la copa de vino de Sakura, aunque aún estaba medio llena y trajo otras copas limpias. Presentó entonces una nueva botella a Sasuke.

—Domaine Drouhin Meursault, Burdeos 2008.

Sakura hizo ademán de rechazar más vino, pero una crítica mirada de Sasuke la detuvo.

Cuando volvieron a quedarse solos en la sala, él alzó su copa.

—Por los disfraces —dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué bebemos por los disfraces? —preguntó ella, mientras chocaba con delicadeza su copa contra la suya.

—Porque inspiran. Y liberan.

«Para ti es fácil decirlo», pensó.

—¿Qué hay de liberador en que me digas qué debo ponerme? —preguntó.

—Bueno, piensa en ello. Imagina que te hubiera dicho con tiempo que íbamos a ir a un restaurante y que tuvieras que arreglarte. No sabrías qué ropa ponerte, cómo encontrarla, cuánto gastar... Me he limitado a hacerme cargo de todo ese trabajo y de esas molestias. Ceder el control es la liberación máxima.

—¿Y qué hay de dar alternativas?

—Tenías alternativas —replicó—. Podrías haberte negado a salir conmigo. Podrías haberte negado a ponerte la ropa.

Sakura asintió, recordando que se había planteado marcharse de la habitación del hotel. Probó los raviolis. Estaban deliciosos y sorprendentemente jugosos, no se parecía a nada que hubiera probado antes.

—Quiero verte con el liguero y el sujetador —afirmó.

Sasuke se tragó de golpe la comida. Tosió y bebió vino.

—Eso no va a pasar —contestó, aunque sólo con las palabras que habían salido de su boca, Sasuke le había provocado un cosquilleo entre las piernas como el que sentía cuando estaba en la cama, sola y despierta en mitad de la noche y se tocaba.

—No tiene que haber sexo —explicó él—. Me inspiro mucho con la belleza y tengo curiosidad por saber cómo estarías con lencería desde el primer momento en que te vi.

—Sé que eres fotógrafo —comentó Sakura.

—Ah... La vida en la era de Google. Nos han arrebatado cualquier oportunidad de disfrutar del descubrimiento o del misterio. ¿No crees?

—No te he buscado en Google. Mi compañera de piso estudia en Parsons y tiene todas y cada una de las revistas de moda del planeta. Vi tus fotos en una de ellas.

Sasuke asintió.

—La fotografía de moda siempre es un ejercicio interesante. Pero normalmente sólo es un trabajo. Mi tipo de fotografía favorito es muy diferente.

—¿Y qué tipo es ése?

Él sonrió y algo en cómo la miró hizo que Sakura se sintiera más expuesta que cuando se había desvestido delante de Temari.

—Si me lo permites, te lo mostraré.

—Te buscaré en Google —afirmó, furiosa por el efecto que tenía sobre ella y sin desear que él se diera cuenta de que tenía tanto poder.

—No podrás encontrarlas en Internet —le advirtió—. No podrás encontrarlas en ninguna parte.

—En ese caso, supongo que no las veré.

—Tengo plena confianza en que lo hagas —replicó Sasuke—. Hablando de fotos, ¿has hojeado el libro de Bettie Page?

—Un poco —respondió—. Estaba en el trabajo, así que no pude...

—Hazlo antes de acostarte.

Ella bebió otro sorbo de vino.

—¿Por qué te gusta tanto Bettie Page?

Pareció que Sasuke consideraba la pregunta con cuidado, aunque, evidentemente, tenía una respuesta preparada.

—Ella, y el efecto que tiene en la gente, me parece fascinante. Es comprensible por qué tuvo tanto éxito en su época: pocas mujeres posaban como ella, pero ¿por qué impresiona aún tanto ahora? Hoy en día, hay mujeres desnudas por todas partes. Las fotografías en la Red son mucho más explícitas que nada de lo que Bettie Page hizo nunca. Hay muchas mujeres más hermosas. Pero, aun así, ella es única.

Se lo veía totalmente animado y el hecho de que fuera fotógrafo de repente a Sakura le pareció más real. Lo vivía. Pensaba en las fotografías como ella pensaba en los libros.

Deseó poder deslumbrarlo con algún comentario digno de Camille Paglia sobre la semiótica de Bettie Page, pero lo cierto era que nunca había oído hablar de esa mujer antes del comentario que Kiba le hizo sobre el corte de pelo.

—Quiero que te tomes esto en serio —le pidió Sasuke de repente, mirándola a los ojos. Ella inspiró con brusquedad—. No te he invitado a cenar para charlar de gilipolleces, Sakura. Y, a pesar de lo que creas, no te he pedido que salgas conmigo para poder follarte, aunque pienso en ello.

El estómago le dio un leve vuelco y apartó la vista. Una parte de ella deseaba que dejara de hablar y otra rezaba porque no lo hiciera.

—¿Te molesta que diga eso? —le preguntó.

—No —respondió con un susurro apenas audible.

—Me miras con esos enormes ojos verdes y no sé si eres tímida o me estás juzgando en silencio —reconoció.

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Por qué iba a juzgarte?

—Lo hiciste el día que me viste follándome a aquella mujer en la biblioteca.

Sakura se estremeció al oírlo usar de un modo repetido y despreocupado la palabra «follar».

—Bueno, sí. Creo que la biblioteca no es el lugar adecuado para ese tipo de cosas...

—¿Puedo decirte algo? —le preguntó él y algo en su voz y en cómo la miró, en cómo su mirada se movió de sus ojos a sus labios y de nuevo a sus ojos hizo que todo su cuerpo se tensara.

—Sí —susurró.

—Pienso en follarte en la biblioteca.

Toda la sangre se le concentró en el rostro. Bajó la vista hacia la mesa y sintió un aterrador pálpito de deseo entre las piernas.

Después de la cena, el Mercedes los esperaba en la puerta del Daniel_. _Giró al oeste y avanzó por la Séptima Avenida.

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó Sakura.

—Te llevo a casa —contestó.

Ella intentó no sentirse decepcionada.

—¿Para eso no necesitas mi dirección? —preguntó.

—Tengo tu dirección.

—¿Qué? —Fuera cual fuese el hechizo en el que había caído con el vino, la ropa elegante y la charla sobre sexo se rompió de repente—. ¿Cómo la has conseguido?

—En la oficina de la biblioteca.

—¡No pueden darle mi dirección a cualquiera!

—Yo no soy «cualquiera», Sakura. Me conocen.

—¡Ésa no es la cuestión!

—¿Lo sientes como una violación? —preguntó.

Y algo en su modo de mirarla hizo que supiera que no estaba hablando de su dirección.

—Es que no es... apropiado —se quejó.

Sasuke pareció considerarlo y asintió despacio.

—Puede que sea inapropiado, eso es cierto —afirmó—. Y no se me da muy bien lo de pedir permiso. —Le cogió la mano y la miró a los ojos. Su intensidad la afectó de un modo como nunca antes le había pasado—. Supongo que deberías saber eso de mí si vamos a pasar tiempo juntos.

Al oír esas palabras, la irritación de Regina se evaporó. Iban a pasar tiempo juntos.

Cuando el coche se detuvo frente al edificio de su apartamento, logró decir:

—Gracias por la cena.

Sasuke le cogió la mano y su contacto le pareció pesado y cálido e hizo que le entraran ganas de recostarse sobre él.

—Hablaba en serio cuando te he dicho que hojees el libro de Bettie Page esta noche. Quiero saber qué opinas. Quiero conocerte, Sakura.

—Vale —accedió.

De nuevo, los ojos de él se clavaron en los suyos. En la oscuridad y bajo el imperturbable foco de su mirada, sintió como si, de algún modo, hubiera hecho una promesa importante. Aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que había prometido.

* * *

¿Qué pasará?

Espero que les haya gustado.

¿Review? :3


	12. Chapter 12

Hola!

Los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen, son de Logan Belle & Masashi Ksishimoto.

* * *

**12**

Sakura no podía dormir. Horas después de que Sasuke la dejara en casa, su mente aún iba a mil por hora, repasando retazos de la conversación y recordando cómo la miraba. Y aunque apenas la había tocado en toda la noche, una mano en su brazo de vez en cuando, el roce de su hombro contra el suyo, estaba tensa, rígida como un muelle que sabía que tendría que soltar.

Tumbada en la cama, se levantó el camisón hasta las caderas y se tocó levemente por encima de las bragas de algodón. Luego deslizó la mano por debajo y se tocó de aquella otra forma infalible que siempre le daba satisfacción. Se frotó el clítoris y movió el dedo índice dentro y fuera de su vagina, pero apenas sintió una punzada de placer.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

Intentó pensar en Sasuke mientras se tocaba de nuevo, pero con eso sólo logró sentirse avergonzada. Confusa, se incorporó. Era mejor detenerse a tiempo que sentirse aún más frustrada.

Se levantó y miró fuera por entre las cortinas. La luna estaba medio llena y brillante. Las abrió para que la luz nocturna iluminara el dormitorio. Y entonces, al observar cómo las sombras jugueteaban en la pared, recordó que Sasuke le había pedido que mirara el libro de Bettie Page.

Lo tenía sobre la mesilla de noche. Lo cogió y lo colocó sobre la cama. La hermosa morena le sonrió desde la portada, casi haciéndole un guiño, como si le dijera: «No te preocupes».

—Apuesto a que tú nunca tuviste este tipo de problemas. —Sakura suspiró.

La luz de la luna no era lo bastante intensa para que pudiera leer, así que se levantó y encendió la lámpara del techo. Parpadeó con fuerza y volvió a la cama con el libro.

Pasó las páginas buscando alguna pista de lo que a Sasuke le parecía tan interesante. Era una mujer guapa, no cabía duda. Pero más que eso, se la veía segura de sí misma. Al margen de sus poses provocativas, en sus ojos azules había un «brillo», como habría dicho el padre de Sakura. Y en muchas fotos esbozaba una gran sonrisa que, de algún modo, era muy anticuada, muy americana en su candidez.

La primera parte del libro, «Preludio de una _pin-up_», mostraba imágenes de una joven Bettie Page vestida de un modo muy normal, una chica nada especial aunque bonita. Ni siquiera llevaba aquel flequillo típico de ella. La siguiente parte la mostraba cuando se mudó a Nueva York, justo antes de convertirse en modelo. El texto decía: «Era una secretaria anónima que trabajaba toda la semana y daba largos paseos solitarios los fines de semana, mientras soñaba con una vida más glamurosa».

Sakura no podía imaginar que la mujer hermosa y de aspecto dominante que vio en la última parte del libro pudiese haberse sentido nunca sola o haber tenido un aburrido trabajo de oficina como secretaria.

Pasó las páginas y estudió la progresión de Bettie, que empezó luciendo sujetadores y medias con ligueros, siguió blandiendo látigos y acabó saliendo atada y amordazada.

Cerró el libro.

Se preguntó si Bettie se habría sentido alguna vez como ella se había sentido aquella noche bajo la mirada deSasuke; en parte emocionada y en parte avergonzada. Se preguntó si habría dejado alguna vez que la tocara un fotógrafo.

Pensó en la petición de Sasuke de fotografiarla. ¿Lo que ella le había dicho era cierto? ¿Odiaba que la fotografiaran? Se sentía cohibida mientras la enfocaban y normalmente no le gustaba su aspecto. No creía ser presumida, pero la idea de cómo se veía en su mente no coincidía con lo que veía en las fotos.

Se preguntó cómo habría sido para Bettie Page. ¿Se habría resistido al principio? ¿Lo habría hecho por dinero? ¿De dónde sacaba el valor para quitarse la ropa? Sakura nunca podría hacerlo y eso que ella vivía en una época en que era más normal que las mujeres se desnudasen. ¿Quién no tenía fotos sin ropa en Internet en ese momento? ¿O una grabación sexual? A veces, ella se sentía como si fuera la única.

Miró al suelo, donde se encontraba la lencería, apilada en un oscuro montoncito. Se había sentido demasiado cansada incluso para lavarla. Cogió el liguero y jugueteó con los pequeños enganches. Se levantó de la cama, se acercó con las prendas de lencería al espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía apoyado en la pared, junto al pequeño armario, se quitó el camisón y contempló su cuerpo desnudo, tapado sólo con la sencilla braguita de algodón blanco.

Pensó en probarse el liguero para ver qué aspecto tenía con él, pero le dio pereza. En lugar de eso, sintió el impulso de tocarse. Se pasó las manos por los pechos. Y no se vio a sí misma, sino que tuvo visiones de la actriz de _burlesque_, la gota de mermelada de arándanos entre los pechos, el dedo que ascendía por su cuerpo hasta su boca.

No comprendía cómo aquella mujer era capaz de hacer eso delante de la gente, o cómo podía Bettie Page quitarse la ropa ante la cámara. ¿Les gustaba que la gente las mirara? ¿Hacía que se sintieran hermosas?

Se pasó la mano por el estómago hasta los pechos del mismo modo que lo había hecho la actriz. Se acarició los pezones y observó cómo se endurecían y se convertían en dos pequeños puntitos e imaginó que alguien la miraba. Apartó la vista del espejo avergonzada. Aunque era innegable lo que su cuerpo necesitaba que hiciera.

Regresó a la cama, apagó la luz y se tumbó sobre las mantas. A salvo en la oscuridad, volvió a tocarse los pechos; esa vez no paró hasta que no sintió la familiar palpitación entre las piernas. Movió una mano para acariciarse levemente el clítoris, mientras con la otra seguía frotándose los pezones con delicadeza.

Cerró los ojos, se imaginó que Sasuke estaba allí, sentado en el borde de la cama, observándola, pidiéndole que no parara. Ella le diría que no podía hacer eso delante de él y él le preguntaría: «¿No es por esto por lo que te mudaste a Nueva York? ¿Para hacer algo sexual, vivo y real?».

Sakura gimió en voz baja y sumergió un dedo en su interior. Imaginó a Sasuke pidiéndole que le dejara hacerlo a él. Ella se negaría. «No puedo.» Pero él le apartaría la mano y la tocaría con la suya. Y entonces cedería y Sasuke la acariciaría con sus grandes manos... tocándola de un modo que ni siquiera ella sabía si deseaba que la tocaran.

Su dedo se deslizó rápidamente dentro y fuera, haciendo que se humedeciera con su propia excitación. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados con el rostro y la voz de Sasuke vívidos en su mente, mientras sentía los primeros temblores de la liberación, una oleada que la inundó una y otra vez hasta que pudo dejar que la arrastrara hasta lo más profundo del sueño.

El sonido del despertador la sobresaltó. ¿Cómo podía ser ya por la mañana? Descorrió la cortina. No cabía ninguna duda, el sol había salido con fuerza. Sakura volvió a recostarse en las almohadas.

Había estado agitada y dando vueltas durante toda la noche e, incluso mientras dormía, su mente no había parado de funcionar a mil por hora, con sueños que la hacían despertarse empapada en sudor, pero que le era imposible recordar. Por un momento pensó que la cena con Sasuke Uchiha había sido uno de esos sueños, pero el vestido Miu Miu en el suelo junto con los zapatos de tacón eran la prueba de que la velada había sido real y no un producto de su activa imaginación nocturna.

Y entonces, avergonzada, recordó la fantasía que había tenido mientras se masturbaba.

Una llamada en la puerta la sobresaltó.

—¿Estás ahí? —preguntó Ino.

—Sí. ¿Va todo bien? —preguntó Sakura mientras se incorporaba y se pasaba una mano por el pelo.

Su compañera abrió la puerta. Aún iba en pijama, una camiseta de Juicy Couture y unos _leggings _de Athleta. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una despeinada coleta y su iPhone no dejaba de sonar ya con mensajes de texto.

—No estabas aquí anoche cuando me fui. Y no estaba segura de si habías vuelto más tarde.

Entonces se fijó en la pila de ropa en el suelo. Se agachó y cogió el vestido Miu Miu.

—¿Qué diablos has hecho? ¿Has atracado Bedford's?

Sakura se levantó de la cama, pasó a su lado para dirigirse a la cocina y encendió el hervidor de agua.

—En serio —insistió Ino, siguiéndola—. ¿Qué pasa? Sé que éste es un vestido de mil seiscientos dólares como mínimo. ¡Y esos zapatos! Pensaba que sentías devoción por tu suministro de por vida de Tom's...

Sakura abrió la nevera y sacó un tarro de mantequilla de maní Skippy y cogió una gran cucharada.

—¿Cómo puedes comer tan temprano? —preguntó Ino.

Sakura lamió toda la mantequilla de cacahuete de la cuchara.

—Anoche cené con Sasuke Uchiha—explicó.

Su compañera abrió unos ojos como platos, con un respeto recién estrenado.

—Saliste con Sasuke Uchiha—repitió.

—Exacto —confirmó ella y volvió a meter la cuchara en la mantequilla de maní.

—¡Eres una bruja con suerte! —gritó Ino entusiasmada—. Oh, Dios mío, me tenías engañada, Sakura. Paseándote por aquí como alma en pena, tan calladita, enfrascada en tus libros... Nunca lo habría imaginado.

—Créeme, yo tampoco.

—¿Es bueno en la cama? —preguntó Ino.

—¿Qué? No me acosté con él —dijo Sakura avergonzada.

—Bueno, eso fue un error —decidió su compañera—. ¿Adónde fuisteis?

—Al Daniel —respondió ella, mientras rebuscaba en el cajón lleno de bolsitas de té el más fuerte que pudiera encontrar.

—Me encanta Daniel —exclamó Ino haciendo un puchero.

Ni siquiera estaba segura de que lo de la noche anterior hubiera sido una verdadera cita. Le parecía más bien una especie de extraño ejercicio, un alarde de poder de un tipo al que le gustaba ir por ahí malgastando el dinero y que probablemente se habría acostado con todas las mujeres de Nueva York y estaba buscando carne fresca.

—Yo no lo llamaría una cita —contestó—. No pienso darle demasiadas vueltas.

—Ah, no. No voy a permitirte hacer eso —le advirtió Ino.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Que te obsesiones. ¿Es que no sabes cómo divertirte, Sakura? Todas las mujeres de Nueva York desean tener una oportunidad con Sasuke Uchiha y tú que la tienes, aprovéchala. Vive un poco. La vida es algo más que poner libros en estanterías en una biblioteca.

—Quizá no para mí —replicó ella.

Pero por primera vez empezaba a dudarlo seriamente.

* * *

Es algo cort, pero hay lime xD

En fin, el siguiente cap. será más largo.

Sayoo!


	13. Chapter 13

Hola!

Aqui el nuevo capítulo! :3

* * *

**13**

—¿Esto es el mostrador de préstamos?

—Sí —respondió Sakura y alzó la vista de la pila de solicitudes.

Era un día de mucho trabajo, los viernes siempre lo eran. Era el último día de la semana de horario normal en la biblioteca y, además, Sakura suponía que la mayoría de la gente no deseaba trabajar durante el fin de semana.

La joven que tenía delante llevaba el cabello negro lacio hasta la cintura, ojos de un inusual color perla, quizás eran pupi-lentes, blanca y no muy alta, con chamarra gruesa de color lila claro y banco; a decir verdad bastante bonita. También le vio una bolsa de mensajera cruzada sobre el pecho y una funda para ropa en el brazo.

—Tengo un paquete para... —sacó un papel arrugado del bolsillo, llevaba guantes de lana sin dedos— ... Sakura Haruno.

—Soy yo —confirmó ella.

Para entonces, Kiba ya se había fijado en la mensajera y merodeaba cerca, claramente intentando entrar en la conversación.

La chica le entregó la funda para ropa. Sakura sintió que se ponía colorada. Era la ropa que se había quitado la noche anterior.

—Oh, gracias... —masculló y metió rápidamente la funda detrás del escritorio.

—Un segundo, hay más —le advirtió la chica. Rebuscó en la bolsa y le entregó un sobre dorado cerrado—. Firma aquí —le indicó, tendiéndole una tablilla portapapeles y un bolígrafo.

Sakura firmó.

La mensajera se guardó la tablilla en la bolsa y se marchó.

—Estaba muy bien —protestó Kiba—. ¿Por qué no la has entretenido un poco?

—¿Entretenerla para qué?

—Estaba preparándome para entrarle —respondió él.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco.

—La próxima vez, sé más rápido.

—¿Qué es eso? —inquirió.

Una anciana se acercó al mostrador y le entregó a Sakura un montón de solicitudes. Ella se las pasó a Kiba, deshaciéndose de él con eficacia.

Esperó a que la mujer regresara a su mesa y a que Kiba desapareciera en busca de los libros antes de abrir la cremallera de la funda. En efecto, dentro vio la ropa que había dejado en el Four Seasons. Justo cuando la noche pasada empezaba a parecerle algo que había imaginado, la falda, la blusa y la chaqueta que se había quitado como si se tratara de una vieja piel reaparecían como el zapato de cristal de Cenicienta, para demostrar que todo había sucedido de verdad.

Lo metió todo debajo de la mesa y abrió el sobre dorado. Dentro había una tarjeta negra con letras doradas.

_La esperamos en la recepción inaugural de la exposición, Beginnings, con fotografías de Shikamaru Nara, Konan Tenshi y Sasuke Uchiha._

_Galería Manning-Deere, C/ Greene 42, a las 18.00 horas._

La invitación era para aquella misma noche. Lo único que pudo pensar fue que Sasuke deseaba volver a verla.

La idea de ir la ponía nerviosa, pero sabía que si no se obligaba a salir de su zona de confort, se pasaría el resto de su vida escondiéndose en su diminuta habitación mientras todos los demás tenían una vida.

—Sakura, ¿por qué no respondes al teléfono? Llevo cinco minutos llamándote.

Levantó la vista y se encontró con Karin inclinándose hacia ella sobre el mostrador.

—Lo siento. No lo he oído.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó su jefa, mirando la invitación que tenía en la mano.

—Es... no sé. La he encontrado sobre mi mesa.

Karin se la cogió de las manos y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—Debe de haberse extraviado —comentó; se la puso debajo del brazo y miró a Sakura como si la viera por primera vez.

Sakura entró en el apartamento con una pila de libros que aún tenía que leer para el premio de ficción. Cerró la puerta con el pie y se sorprendió al oír unos extraños sonidos que procedían del dormitorio de Ino.

«Genial —pensó—. Lo último que necesito es oír a Ino practicando sexo durante toda la noche.» Pero cuando entró en la cocina se dio cuenta de que, por una vez, lo que oía no eran gemidos y gruñidos de pasión, Ino estaba llorando. Dejó las bolsas en su dormitorio y atravesó el salón como un rayo para dirigirse a la puerta de la habitación de su compañera. Llamó tímidamente.

—¿Ino? ¿Estás bien?

No hubo respuesta, aparte de los crecientes sollozos.

—Ino, ¿puedo entrar?

Esperó unos segundos, luego oyó movimiento. La chica le abrió la puerta. Tenía el rostro hinchado, colorado y surcado de lágrimas.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Sakura.

—Yahiko ha roto conmigo —le explicó Ino y eso provocó una nueva oleada de sollozos.

—¿Quién es Yahiko? —inquirió ella.

Parecía una pregunta inocua pero, de algún modo, hizo que la joven llorara con más intensidad.

—Mi novio —respondió.

—¿Y Sai?

—¿Sai? Sai era sólo, ya sabes, un sustituto hasta que Yahiko estuviera preparado para comprometerse. De verdad no pensarías que iba en serio con Sai, ¿verdad?

«Desde luego sonaba que ibas en serio todas las veces que me habéis despertado en medio de la noche», pensó ella.

—Te lo juro, Sakura, el dolor es casi físico. Me siento como si me fuera a morir —se lamentó con dramatismo—. Estoy enamorada de él. Enamorada. ¿Has estado enamorada alguna vez?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno, pues tienes suerte. No le desearía este infierno ni a mi peor enemigo.

Y entonces, para su total asombro, Ino se le lanzó a los brazos y su delgado cuerpo se sacudió entre sollozos.

—Todo se arreglará —la consoló Sakura, mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

Y entonces recordó la invitación para la exposición de fotografía. Se sintió egoísta al pensar en eso cuando su compañera estaba tan disgustada, pero no lo pudo evitar. No sabía qué pensar de la invitación y de la insistencia de Karin en que se habría extraviado. Se había pasado todo el día esperando impaciente poder hablarlo con Ino, pero tendría que olvidarlo por el momento. Su drama imaginario era menos importante que el corazón roto tan real de la chica.

Y entonces, Ino le dijo:

—No estropees lo de Sasuke.

Sakura la miró sorprendida.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó.

—Porque yo la he cagado y estoy intentando impedir que te sientas como me siento ahora. ¿Te ha llamado?

—No.

—Hum. Eso de nada de sexo no es atractivo, Sakura. Probablemente deberías ponerte a ello.

Ella ignoró el comentario y le dijo: —Me ha invitado a una de sus exposiciones de fotografía.

Ino se irguió.

—¿Cuándo?

—Esta noche. Pero no estoy del todo segura de que quisiera invitarme a mí.

Le contó el comentario de Karin e Ino puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ésa es una bruja. ¿A quién le importa que la invitación se entregara en el lugar equivocado? Ahora juegas en primera división, Sakura. Lánzate. ¿Cómo es la expresión? Es mejor pedir perdón que pedir permiso.

Sakura no estaba convencida. Aunque hubiera querido invitarla a ella, era consciente de que se arriesgaba a hacer el ridículo. Se estaba ilusionando como una colegiala con un hombre al que no le llegaba ni a la suela del zapato. Quizá la encontrara divertida, puede que tuviese un hueco en su calendario social y se entretuviera convirtiendo a la última chica que acababa de llegar del pueblo en su proyecto de mascota. Ése era el único modo de explicar las locuras que le había dicho sobre verla ataviada únicamente con unos zapatos de tacón o su deseo de fotografiarla. El motivo de que nada de aquello tuviese sentido era que no era real. Lo mejor sería olvidarlo todo y olvidarlo a él.

—No lo sé. No voy a ir —decidió Sakura.

—Ya lo creo que vas a ir. No hay razón para que las dos nos quedemos aquí sentadas, hundidas en la miseria. —Se sonó la nariz—. Por otro lado, ayudarte a vestirte me dará algo útil que hacer.

—No necesito ayuda para vestirme.

—Sakura, ahora sí que has sonado como una loca. Anda, abre mi armario.

Sakura lo vio en cuanto entró en la galería de paredes blancas y tan bien iluminada de la calle Greene.

Sasuke estaba rodeado de gente en el centro de la sala. Iba vestido con su descuidada elegancia. Llevaba el cuello de la camisa abierto, mantenía los hombros rectos y su resplandeciente y oscura cabeza superaba en unos cuantos centímetros a todas las demás de su alrededor. Alzó la vista y sus ojos oscuros se clavaron en los de ella. Sakura sintió una sacudida y apenas pudo mantener la compostura. No quería interrumpirlo y decidió dar una vuelta para ver las fotografías. Pero Sasuke ya estaba alejándose del grupo y acercándose. Cuando la miró, también lo hicieron la mayor parte de los presentes en la sala.

—Me alegro de que hayas podido venir —le dijo Sasuke sonriente.

Así que la invitación sí era para ella, después de todo. El descubrimiento hizo que se sintiera un poco mareada. Sabía que debería decir algo despreocupado, como: «No quería perdérmelo», o indiferente como: «Estaba por el barrio». Pero lo único que pudo hacer fue esbozar una tímida sonrisa y él pareció contentarse con eso.

Entonces, Sakura se dio cuenta de qué era lo único que debía decir, algo que pensaba sinceramente.

—Felicidades. No entiendo mucho de fotografía, pero estoy segura de que esto es algo grande.

Sasuke se rió, aunque no burlándose.

—Diría que es algo más bien pequeño o mediano. Pero se podría considerar como que me estoy abriendo camino hacia el estrellato.

Entonces, una familiar rubia se deslizó entre la multitud como el mercurio y apareció de repente a su lado. Karin llevaba recogida la melena pelirroja en una coleta baja, una falda de tubo negra y un top sin mangas, lo que le permitía lucir sus brazos bien tonificados y bronceados.

—Qué sorpresa verte aquí, Sakura —exclamó. Su tono fue cordial, pero cualquiera que viera la mirada que le lanzó habría comprendido que la joven se estremeciera. Por suerte, Karin desvió en seguida la atención hacia Sasuke—. Así que al fin has conseguido la exposición que deseabas.

La afirmación indicaba una familiaridad entre ellos que sorprendió a Sakura.

Su jefa alzó su copa de champán en un discreto brindis.

—No es exactamente lo que quería, pero es un paso más en la dirección correcta —contestó Sasuke. Su tono fue más educado que amistoso—. ¿Nos disculpas un momento?

Y eso fue más una orden que una petición. Aunque si Karin se sintió desairada, lo disimuló.

—Por supuesto, estás trabajando. Ve... a relacionarte. Yo estudiaré a la competencia —le dijo con un guiño.

Sasuke guió a Sakura a través de la gente que los rodeaba por todas partes. Ella se resistió al impulso de volverse hacia Karin, consciente de que, de algún modo, le haría pagar el desaire de Sasuke.

Se sentía fuera de lugar y deseó que Ino hubiera accedido a acompañarla.

Lo siguió hasta el fondo de la sala y se fijó en que en una de las paredes estaba escrito su nombre con grandes letras negras.

—¿Es éste tu trabajo? —preguntó, deteniéndose.

—Sí —respondió él.

—Quiero verlo —dijo, mientras se acercaba a las fotografías. Sasuke parecía impaciente y eso la sorprendió—: ¿No es para esto para lo que me has invitado? ¿Para que vea tus fotografías?

—Te he invitado porque quería verte.

No supo qué responder a eso, así que se volvió hacia la pared. Todas las fotos eran en blanco y negro y se dio cuenta de que todas eran de la misma mujer, un rostro tan famoso que incluso Sakura la reconoció: la modelo holandesa Astrid Lindall.

—Son increíbles —afirmó—. ¿Para qué revista las hiciste?

—Son fotos personales mías —contestó él—. Nunca se publicaron.

Sakura sintió un desagradable fogonazo de celos... e inseguridad. ¿Había salido con Astrid Lindall? Y si era así, ¿cómo podía estar interesado ahora en ella?

—Son realmente... hermosas. ¿Son tus favoritas? —inquirió.

Sasuke soltó una risita.

—No, ¿por qué?

—Bueno, las has escogido para la exposición.

—Yo no las he escogido, es lo que la galería me pidió. Las hice cuando estaba empezando. En parte por eso las he expuesto aquí. Esta exposición es sobre los inicios de la carrera de los tres fotógrafos. ¿Conoces el trabajo de Shikamaru Nara? Si es así, te sorprenderá la temática de sus primeras fotos.

Sakura no sabía nada de Shikamaru Nara. En lo referente a fotografía, era una completa ignorante. La única razón por la que había reconocido a Astrid Lindall era porque su cara estuvo omnipresente durante la juventud de Sakura.

—¡Sasuke, bravo! —exclamó un hombre de pelo corto negro, con unas grandes cejas —. Qué serie tan magnífica. ¿Sabes?, hace mucho tiempo que oía hablar de tus fotografías de Astrid, pero creía que era sólo un mito... como el de Big Foot. —El hombre rió.

—Gracias por venir —le dijo él, pero no se molestó en ocultar que estaba distraído.

Con la mano apoyada en su espalda, guió a Sakura hasta un discreto rincón bajo una escalera.

Ella se dio cuenta de que Karin los miraba, aunque fingía no hacerlo.

—¿Por qué no llevas los zapatos que te regalé? —preguntó Sasuke.

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Estás en tu exposición de fotografía y te preocupas por qué zapatos llevo?

—Es evidente que soy una persona visual, Sakura. Te dije que ese tipo de cosas eran importantes para mí. ¿Al menos llevas la lencería?

—Oh, sí —mintió.

Él la miró fijamente y ella se rió nerviosa.

—Sígueme.

Empezó a subir la estrecha escalera negra y Sakura fue tras él. El segundo piso estaba más oscuro y con las paredes desnudas. Había mesas y sillas amontonadas a un lado de la estancia y unas grandes cajas de cartón plegadas apoyadas en una pared.

Estaban totalmente solos.

—Creo que no deberíamos estar aquí arriba —susurró Sakura.

—Yo estoy seguro de que no —repuso con una devastadora sonrisa—. Ahora enséñame tu ropa interior.

—¡No voy a hacer eso!

—Sabía que mentías.

A ella le ardía la cara.

—Vale, te he mentido. Pero aunque no lo hubiera hecho, no te enseñaría la ropa interior. Por favor, debes de estar bromeando.

—No podría hablar más en serio —afirmó Sasuke.

Y su modo de mirarla hizo que el corazón se le parara un segundo.

Se acercó más a ella, hasta que apenas un par de centímetros separaron su cuerpo del suyo. Al principio, la puso nerviosa que pudiera tocarla. Luego, cuando no lo hizo, se sintió decepcionada. Pasó un minuto y Sakura miró al suelo. Notó los ojos de Sasuke sobre ella y se sintió cohibida.

—La próxima vez, haz lo que te diga —susurró.

Y, a continuación, pasó a su lado y bajó la escalera.

* * *

Les gusto'?

Quieren saber qué pasará?

Review? :3


	14. Chapter 14

**14**

Por mucho que Sakura había intentado resistirse a la tentación de leer mientras estaba en el mostrador de préstamos, porque le parecía una falta de respeto hacia la gente que necesitaba su ayuda, en esos momentos se justificó diciéndose que era para el premio de ficción de los Young Lions.

Esa mañana, cuando las peticiones de préstamos aún no habían empezado a amontonarse sobre su mesa, abrió uno de los textos de los que le habían tocado a ella. Era la primera novela de una joven británica cuyo padre era un premiado novelista. Sakura estaba absorta leyendo, intentando discernir la influencia estilística del padre, cuando oyó que Kiba exclamaba con un tono de voz demasiado estridente:

—¡Hola de nuevo!

Sobresaltada, Sakura se dio cuenta de que no hablaba con ella, sino con la mensajera de los tatuajes, que había vuelto.

—Hey —dijo la chica mirándola a ella, no a Kiba—. Firma aquí.

Le entregó una bonita bolsa negra y rosa, que ella escondió de inmediato detrás de la mesa. Firmó y prácticamente contuvo la respiración mientras esperaba que la chica se marchara.

Luego bajó la vista hacia la bolsa que tenía junto a los pies. Vio que había un sobre enganchado con un clip en las asas negras de plástico. Lo cogió y lo abrió.

_Buenos días, Sakura: _

_Me alegró verte anoche en la galería. Espero que disfrutaras de la exposición y de nuestra conversación, lo que me lleva a la bolsa que te han entregado. Dentro encontrarás un par de zapatos Louboutin y algo de ropa interior. Por favor, cámbiate y ponte las dos cosas ahora mismo. S. _

Le temblaban las manos cuando metió la nota dentro de su bolso Old Navy.

—Ahora, en serio, Haruno, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Kiba, apareciendo detrás de ella.

—Nada —respondió.

El teléfono de la mesa sonó y, por suerte, su compañero se alejó para cogerlo, dejándola sola con la bolsa. Miró en su interior y vio una caja negra plana, envuelta con un lazo dorado. En ella había escrito en relieve con letras doradas: AGENT PROVOCATEUR: SOIRÉE.

Era imposible que pudiera abrirla en su mesa sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

—Es para ti —le dijo Kiba pasándole el teléfono.

Sakura lo miró con curiosidad y él se encogió de hombros.

—¿Hola? —dijo.

—Sakura, soy tu madre.

Sintió que se le encogía el estómago.

—Mamá, estoy en el trabajo. ¿Por qué me llamas aquí?

—No tendría que hacerlo si me llamaras tú de vez en cuando. ¿Crees que esto es fácil para mí?

—Vale, lo siento. ¿Va todo bien?

—Sí. Me estoy acostumbrando a estar sola. Supongo que la gente puede acostumbrarse a cualquier cosa.

Sakura había albergado la esperanza de que su traslado a Nueva York obligara al fin a su madre a empezar a vivir su propia vida, a dejar de usar su condición de viuda y madre sola como excusa para evitarlo todo. Pero era evidente que había sido una idea ingenua y simplista.

—Mamá, de verdad, ahora no puedo hablar.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer para tu cumpleaños?

—¿Qué?

Faltaban dos semanas para eso. Sakura no había pensado mucho en ello y, desde luego, no había contado con la presencia de su madre.

—Vale, si insistes, iré a verte y cenaremos juntas. Reserva en algún sitio cerca de la biblioteca. Quiero ver tu oficina —dijo la mujer.

—¿Sakura? —Alzó la vista y se encontró con Karin—. ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?

—Ah... nada —respondió ella. Luego se dirigió en voz baja al teléfono—: Tengo que dejarte.

—¿Eso era una llamada personal?

—No —mintió.

Vio que Kiba miraba la bolsa de la compra y Sakura la metió de una patada debajo de la mesa.

—Dile a Kiba que ocupe tu sitio. Hay una reunión de los Young Lions dentro de diez minutos.

La Sala la Juntas estaba menos llena que en la última reunión. Al parecer, sólo estaban presentes los miembros del comité de lectura del premio de ficción, lo que hacía que a Sakura le fuera imposible pasar desapercibida.

—Siéntate aquí, Sakura —le indicó Karin, apartando una silla a su lado, mientras ella se sentaba junto a Sasuke.

Sasuke dio comienzo a la reunión con un repaso de los candidatos al premio y una fecha límite para que todo el mundo tuviera hecha su selección entre los libros que debían leer. Siguió una discusión sobre la eliminación de una recopilación de relatos cortos, pero Regina apenas pudo seguir ni una palabra de lo que se dijo. La única vez que se atrevió a levantar la vista, Sasuke estaba gesticulando con las manos y ella se imaginó esas manos tocándola, ayudándola a vestirse como lo había hecho Temari, pero, a diferencia de la chica, él la rodearía con los brazos y cubriría sus pechos desnudos...

—¿Sakura? —dijo Sasuke.

Ella lo miró y sintió cómo el calor invadía su cuerpo. En cuestión de segundos, tenía la frente húmeda de sudor. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Le estaba dando un ataque?

—¿Sí? —respondió.

¿Su voz había sonado normal? No lo sabía. Era tan condenadamente guapo... ¿Cómo podían mostrarse todos los presentes indiferentes a ese hecho? Todos excepto Karin. Sakura no pudo evitar fijarse en cómo su jefa se inclinaba hacia Sasuke, sonriendo y actuando de un modo casi atolondrado. Era difícil asociar ese comportamiento con la irritación a la que a menudo tenía que enfrentarse cuando trataba con ella.

—¿Tienes algún comentario sobre las novelas que has leído hasta ahora?

Le sonrió paciente.

Sakura sintió las miradas expectantes de todos los presentes.

—Esto... sí —respondió—. Acabo de terminar una novela policíaca que me recuerda a Tana French, pero ambientada en el sur durante los años setenta. Sin duda, una aspirante a tener en cuenta.

—Suerte que he dado con alguien con tiempo para leer —exclamó Karin, como si ella personalmente hubiera encontrado a Sakura debajo de una piedra.

—Es una lástima que Tsunade no haya podido ayudar este año —lamentó otro de los lectores del comité con añoranza—. Tiene un gusto impecable.

—¿Por qué no puede ayudar este año? —se interesó Sakura.

Todo aquello había sido una mala idea. Quizá Tsunade pudiera ocupar su sitio en el comité. De ese modo no tendría que acudir al trabajo sin saber nunca cuándo la harían meterse en una reunión con Sasuke. Era demasiado perjudicial para su tranquilidad. Demonios, era demasiado perjudicial hasta para su respiración.

—Oh, por favor, Sakura. La pobre mujer apenas puede ver, ni hablar de leerse una pila de libros en un mes —respondió Karin.

—Tenemos todos los lectores que necesitamos —intervino Sasuke—. En cuanto a los escritores, ya es otra historia. ¿Cómo llevamos la sustitución de Jonathan Safran Foer? ¿Alguna propuesta?

Alguien sugirió a Jay McInerney y todo el mundo gruñó:

—¿Otra vez?

Sakura sabía a qué escritora deseaba ver en la biblioteca. Acababa de leer por segunda vez _State of Wonder_. Y le encantaba que Ann Patchett hubiera abierto su propia librería en Nashville cuando todos los demás estaban cerrando.

—¿Qué tal Ann Patchett?

Se oyó un murmullo en la mesa.

—Preferimos a alguien de Nueva York —objetó Karin—. Necesitamos que asistan a muchos eventos y la gente de fuera de la ciudad siempre pide que se le paguen los gastos de viaje.

—No es mala idea —la contradijo Sasuke—. La vi en una reposición del programa «Colbert Report». Es realmente encantadora.

—Es una tremenda defensora de la comunidad de lectores —comentó alguien.

—Exploremos la posibilidad —decidió Sasuke—. Incluidla en la lista de candidatos. Y TenTen, quizá podrías llamar a HarperCollins y comprobar cómo tiene la agenda.

Sakura vio que todo el mundo se levantaba y recogía papeles y bolígrafos. La reunión había terminado.

Se puso de pie de manera apresurada y se colgó el bolso del hombro.

—Sakura, quédate. Quiero repasar unas cuantas cosas más que necesito que se hagan. Karin, ¿puedes arreglártelas abajo sin ella un poco más de tiempo?

La mujer estaba visiblemente irritada.

—No puedes convertir esto en un hábito —protestó, pero no dijo nada más.

Cuando el último rezagado se retiró, Sasuke cerró la puerta. Con llave.

—Adiós a mi teoría de tu sensibilidad sólo para los autores masculinos —comentó—. Ha sido una buena sugerencia. Me alegra que hayas dado tu opinión.

A Sakura el comentario le pareció condescendiente.

—No tengo ningún problema en dar mi opinión —replicó.

—Pero sí tienes un problema en seguir instrucciones. Veo que no llevas los zapatos que te he mandado.

—No quiero llevar esos zapatos en el trabajo —se justificó nerviosa.

Sabía que era absurdo sentirse en falta, como si fuera una colegiala que hubiera incumplido una norma. Pero así era exactamente como se sentía.

—¿Dónde están?

—Bueno... en mi mesa.

—Ve a buscar la bolsa con ellos y la lencería. Y date prisa.

Dio la orden como si no tuviera ninguna duda de que Sakura obedecería. Sólo eso fue suficiente para que a ella le entraran ganas de decirle que lo olvidara, que podían divertirse con esos juegos en hoteles y restaurantes, pero no en el trabajo.

Pero algo la hizo contenerse. Se dio cuenta de que, aunque sabía que eso era lo que debería decir, no era lo que deseaba. Lo que ella quería era ver adónde los llevaba todo aquello. Si no lo hacía, si salía huyendo, ¿qué diferencia habría entre ella y su madre?

Sin mirarlo, salió de prisa de la sala y subió la escalera hasta el tercer piso. Pasó a toda velocidad por la Sala del Catálogo con la esperanza de no ver a Karin. Sería difícil explicar por qué estaba por allí dando vueltas.

Había unas cuantas personas de pie ante el mostrador de préstamos y Kiba se estaba haciendo cargo de todo.

—¿Vuelves ya? —le preguntó.

—Aún no, dame unos pocos minutos más —masculló.

Apenas podía pronunciar las palabras mientras su mente iba a mil por hora. Así debía de sentirse uno cuando estaba drogado.

Metió la mano por delante de él y cogió la bolsa.

Sakura cerró la puerta de la Sala de Juntas. Sasuke volvió a cerrar con llave. No la tocó, pero le rozó el hombro con el suyo cuando alargó el brazo hacia la cerradura.

Ella le entregó la bolsa.

—¿Para qué me la das a mí? Póntelo —exigió.

Sakura dejó la bolsa en la mesa y sacó la caja de zapatos. Se quitó los que llevaba de dos patadas y se puso rápidamente los de tacón de Louboutin.

—Ya está —afirmó, al tiempo que se volvía hacia él.

—Mucho mejor —asintió—. Ahora la ropa interior.

¿Quería que se desnudara allí mismo?

—Yo no... No puedo hacer eso.

Sakura se acercó a ella y la cogió de la barbilla con dos dedos para mirarla a los ojos. Ella albergó la esperanza de que la besaría y se dio cuenta de que lo deseaba más que ninguna otra cosa que hubiera deseado nunca.

—Sakura, creo que eres increíblemente hermosa. Y me encanta el hecho de que no seas consciente de ello. Siento el intenso deseo de mostrarte lo bella que eres y quiero experimentar esa belleza por mí mismo. He intentado ser claro contigo. He querido explicarte, lo mejor que he sabido, qué pretendo, qué me gusta. Pero ahora veo que quizá estoy presionándote demasiado en una dirección hacia la que no quieres ir.

Le sonrió y fue una sonrisa de tal magnetismo que ella sintió que algo podía quebrarse en su interior.

—No es que no quiera... ir en esa dirección —reconoció despacio, sin siquiera estar segura de qué estaban hablando—. Es sólo que estoy en el trabajo.

Sakura pareció considerar sus palabras.

—¿Eso es lo que te hace vacilar?

Sakura asintió. Probablemente habría otras muchas cosas que la detenían, cosas que no deseaba analizar en ese momento. Pero si la excusa del lugar de trabajo la sacaba del apuro, estaría contenta de usarla.

Sasuke le cogió la mano y la atrajo con delicadeza para que se acercara un poco más a él. La miró con tanta intensidad que ella tuvo que apartar la vista. El corazón le atronaba en el pecho.

Le besó el dorso de la mano y Sakura lo miró sorprendida.

Y entonces él se marchó de la sala.


	15. Chapter 15

Hola!

Antes que nada les tengo que avisar que de aqui en adelante los capitulos van a esar más subidos de tonos :3

[SPOILER] El capitulo 19 va a haber lemmon :3 Para las impacientes pervertidas que ya quieren ver acción XXX

La historia y los personajes no son míos son creación de Logan Belle & Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**15**

Sakura se tumbó en la cama con la novela que estaba leyendo apoyada en el pecho. Llevaba cinco minutos mirando fijamente la misma página, la misma frase.

Fuera, la lluvia golpeaba la ventana, una intensa lluvia estival que haría que el cálido aire oliera a cemento mojado. Descorrió la cortina y observó cómo el agua formaba riachuelos en el cristal.

Se preguntó si habría cometido un error en la Sala de Juntas. ¿Había sido muy cobarde? Quizá se mereciera esa vida insignificante que tenía. Unos meses antes, había hecho gala de su seriedad y autocontención como si fuera algo de lo que debiera sentirse orgullosa. En Filadelfia nunca le pareció que jugar sobre seguro tuviera un precio. Estudiaba mucho, hacía pequeños trabajos y ahorraba dinero, tenía alguna cita que otra, pero nunca se permitía distraerse o involucrarse demasiado. Lo tenía todo bajo control.

Sin embargo, desde que se había mudado a Nueva York, no le cabía la más mínima duda de que estaba tan ocupada controlando su vida que se la estaba perdiendo sin vivirla. Y ahora había echado a perder su oportunidad con el hombre más increíble que había conocido nunca o que probablemente llegara a conocer, cuando ni siquiera estaba allí su madre para hacer que se sintiera culpable por salir. No tenía a nadie a quien culpar excepto a sí misma.

—¿Quieres ver una peli de pago? —le preguntó Ino desde el salón.

La chica, que aún se estaba recuperando de la traición de su «novio» Yahiko, estaba en casa sola, algo raro en ella.

—Claro —respondió Sakura. De todos modos, no podría leer nada.

Saltó de la cama, dejó el libro en la mesilla de noche y se dirigió al salón. Ino estaba acurrucada en el sofá con sus _leggings _y su camiseta de tirantes. Apuntaba a la televisión con el mando a distancia mientras repasaba las películas disponibles.

—¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa? —dijo Sakura.

—Claro —respondió la chica, con aire ausente.

—La otra noche insinuaste que quizá las cosas habían ido mal con Yahiko por una decisión que habías tomado tú o por algo que habías hecho.

Ino se encogió de hombros.

—Esa noche no estaba en mis cabales. En realidad, es su problema que no sea capaz de comprometerse. Nosotras, como mujeres, siempre nos culpamos. Pero son ellos los que tienen el problema.

—Vale, olvida eso. —Sakura pensó, aunque no lo dijo en voz alta, que el comportamiento de su compañera no había sido precisamente el de alguien muy comprometido—. Digamos que, en cierto modo, fue culpa tuya. ¿Intentarías arreglarlo o lo dejarías estar y lo atribuirías al destino, a que no tenía que ser?

—En primer lugar, no creo en el destino. Creo en hacer que las cosas pasen. ¿Te ayuda eso?

Sakura asintió. Quizá estuviese equivocada, pero Ino empezaba a decir cosas con mucho sentido. Incluso parecía —se atrevió a pensar— una persona sensata. Era como un Yoda rubio y malhumorado.

Sonó el interfono.

—¿Tiene que venir Sai? —preguntó Sakura.

Ino la miró como si hubiera sugerido que Papá Noel iba a ir a visitarlas.

—Ya te lo dije: Sai fue un sustituto hasta que consiguiera a Yahiko. Si no hay Yahiko, no hay necesidad de Sai.

Eso no tenía ningún sentido para Sakura. Adiós a Yoda.

Ino se levantó del sofá a regañadientes y apretó el botón del interfono.

—¿Quién es?

—Sasuke Uchiha. —Sakura oyó su voz crepitar a través de la estática del interfono—. Por favor, dile a Sakura que baje.

Ino la miró con los ojos como platos y ahogó una risita. Luego vocalizó las palabras «Oh, Dios mío» en silencio.

—Dile que necesito unos minutos —le pidió Sakura.

Sentía el corazón desbocado. Corrió de inmediato hacia su habitación y cerró la puerta, después de oír cómo Ino transmitía su mensaje.

Si la vida era, como su compañera decía, cuestión de «hacer que las cosas pasaran», entonces, aquélla era su oportunidad, su segunda oportunidad. Y quizá la última.

¿Dónde demonios estaba el conjunto de lencería?

Sasuke tiró las llaves sobre una mesa de cristal y le cogió el paraguas de las manos.

A pesar de la implacable lluvia, Sakura estaba totalmente seca, porque habían aparcado el coche en un garaje que daba directamente al edificio. Cogieron el ascensor hasta el último piso y la puerta se abrió directamente en un enorme apartamento que tenía unos ventanales que iban desde el suelo hasta el techo y desde los que se veía el río Hudson.

La amplitud del espacio bastó para dejarla anonadada, pero además, el interior era asombroso, una espectacular mezcla de maderas y mármol oscuro. Las habitaciones no contaban con mucho mobiliario, pero los pocos muebles que había se adaptaban perfectamente, creando un efecto artístico. Las paredes blancas estaban llenas de fotografías en marcos negros.

—¿Qué es tan importante para que hayas tenido que traerme aquí, en medio de este diluvio? —preguntó.

—Dijiste que en el trabajo estabas incómoda. Así que aquí estamos. No más excusas —afirmó—. Tomaré una copa de vino. ¿Te apetece? —le preguntó, mientras se dirigía a la cocina de mármol negro.

—Vale —asintió nerviosa.

Se acercó a la primera pared de fotografías. Incluso desde cierta distancia, pudo ver que se trataba de fotografías de moda como las que había visto en la revista de Ino. Eran más refinadas que el crudo estilo que había usado para las instantáneas de Astrid Lindall, pero también en ésas reconoció a muchas modelos que había visto en las portadas de revistas, en grandes y resplandecientes fotos en los escaparates de la Quinta Avenida y en anuncios en los laterales de los autobuses.

Caminó despacio desde un extremo a otro de la pared, deteniéndose a cada paso para contemplar las imágenes. No entendía mucho de fotografía, pero se sintió atraída por ellas a un nivel visceral, del mismo modo que podría responder a una cierta canción determinada en la radio o a la gran página inicial de una novela.

—No te he traído para que veas ésas —dijo Sasuke, que de repente estaba detrás de ella.

Sakura se sobresaltó levemente pero se recompuso. Él le ofreció una copa de vino.

—¿Cuáles quieres que vea? —se interesó y bebió un sorbo.

—En la cena te dije que la fotografía de moda no es mi categoría favorita, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí —respondió.

Sintió que su cuerpo se pegaba al de ella, aunque sus brazos y sus manos no la tocaban. Eso fue suficiente para que el corazón empezara a latirle con fuerza. Bebió otro sorbo de vino. Era suave y estaba fresco y tuvo que recordarse a sí misma que debía beberlo despacio.

—Sígueme —le indicó en voz baja.

La cogió de la mano libre y la guió hacia el fondo del apartamento. La sujetaba con firmeza y autoridad, algo que se notaba incluso en ese sencillo contacto. Sakura deseó imponerse de algún modo, decir por ejemplo que no había terminado de mirar las fotografías en el salón. Aunque era consciente de que todas sus protestas serían en vano. Él sabía, y ella también, que desde el momento en que se había ido de su apartamento, estaba dispuesta a aceptar sus condiciones.

El salón de Sasuke describía un ángulo cerrado en el que las paredes se estrechaban para crear un largo pasillo. La guió por la semioscuridad del mismo hasta que le dio a un interruptor que iluminó el espacio y Sakura se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeada de fotos en blanco y negro que ocupaban toda la pared, desde el suelo hasta el techo, todas de mujeres ligeras de ropa y extraordinariamente hermosas. Tenían los pechos descubiertos y algunas estaban completamente desnudas. Llevaban ligueros, zapatos de tacón, sencillos vestidos negros abiertos por delante. Su piel era como la nata fresca, algunas con tatuajes, otras intactas como un manto de nieve. Sus grandes ojos, muy maquillados —seductores, soñolientos, lascivos, enfadados—, le contaban un millar de historias.

Siguió caminando despacio, fascinada por las imágenes. A medida que avanzaban por el pasillo, éstas se volvían más intensas: una foto granulada mostraba a una mujer atada a una silla con una cuerda, desnuda a excepción del liguero y las medias de red, con una mordaza en la boca. Al fondo, otra mujer con esmoquin sostenía un látigo. Luego una toma de dos morenas besándose con una lencería similar a la que Sasuke había comprado para ella, mientras que, en primer plano, se veía la imagen borrosa de otra mujer que las observaba blandiendo una fusta. A continuación una instantánea de una mujer de rodillas, con una mata de pelo negro hasta la cintura, la espalda arqueada, el culo levantado y llevando sólo unas medias de red y unos zapatos de tacón y charol negro de plataforma. Otra foto del culo desnudo de una mujer, de piel tan pálida y tersa como la nata, excepto por la marca roja con la leve pero inconfundible forma de una mano.

—¿Hiciste también todas éstas? —preguntó Sakura, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

—Sí —confirmó Sasuke.

Se quedó de pie justo detrás de ella y le apoyó las manos en los hombros.

—¿Estabas... saliendo con todas estas mujeres? —quiso saber.

—No —se rió—. Son sólo modelos. Aunque, cuando hago fotografías, mi modelo podría ser mi amante. Mi novia. Mi esposa. La mujer que está delante de la cámara es la única en el mundo para mí.

Sakura tragó saliva con fuerza y sintió algo muy parecido a los celos, por muy absurdo que eso fuera.

—¿Cómo te metiste en la fotografía? —preguntó.

—Mi madrastra me introdujo.

—¿Era fotógrafa?

Su rostro se ensombreció.

—No. Modelo. —Le apretó los hombros—. Me encantaría fotografiarte.

Sakura se volvió bruscamente y lo miró como si estuviera loco.

—Eso no va a pasar —afirmó.

Sasuke se rió.

—Dices eso mucho, ¿sabes? ¿Por qué no lo piensas quizá dos segundos antes de decidirlo?

—No me gusta que me hagan fotos —insistió.

—Eso es porque no te sientes digna de ser el centro de atención. Pude verlo cuando recorriste el vestíbulo del Four Seasons la otra noche. Quiero ayudarte a superarlo.

—Bueno, gracias, pero no deseo ser una especie de proyecto tuyo. Ya puedo ver que tienes muchas colaboradoras listas y dispuestas en tu... esto... repertorio de modelos.

—Son modelos profesionales. No las deseo a ellas. Te deseo a ti.

—Seguiré leyendo para el premio de ficción. Eso debería proporcionarnos muchas ocasiones de trabajar juntos.

Se rió incómoda. Pero cuando él le tomó el rostro entre las manos y la miró a los ojos, el corazón empezó a latirle tan fuerte que pensó que quizá alguna cosa no iba bien, que le pasaba algo.

—¿Miraste el libro de Bettie Page?

—Un poco —respondió y se ruborizó al recordar lo que hizo después.

Se sintió perturbada al pensar en Sasuke tocándola como ella se tocó sola en su habitación esa noche.

—¿Has pensado en lo que te pedí en la cena que pensaras? ¿Qué tiene Bettie Page en esas fotografías que no tiene ninguna de estas mujeres?

¿Era una pregunta trampa? Sakura repasó una lista mental: ¿Flequillo? ¿Tetas? ¿Un traje de baño retro?

—No lo sé.

—Alegría —afirmó Sasuke—. Parece que se divierte. Es como cualquier mujer y, sin embargo, como ninguna otra. Tenía una dualidad de inocencia y sensualidad que nunca se ha vuelto a repetir. Pero la veo en ti.

—Es sólo por el corte de pelo —contestó Sakura en voz baja.

—Hay un millón de chicas con ese mismo corte de pelo —replicó—. ¿Y por qué no puedes aceptar un cumplido?

—No entiendo por qué estás tan obsesionado conmigo. No es que esté siendo modesta ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente no lo entiendo.

—Estabas hermosa, tan impotente y tan perdida en la escalinata de la biblioteca. Verte fue como ver la secuencia inicial de una película en la que sabes que la actriz va a ser una estrella. Y entonces te hablé y... sentí algo. Sé que tú también lo sentiste, ¿no es cierto?

Sakura asintió despacio. Por supuesto que había sentido algo. Sasuke era el hombre más guapo que había visto nunca. Pero más que eso, su proximidad física hizo que todo en su interior temblara. Le sucedió cuando le devolvió la tapa del termo ese día y también cuando se sentó a su lado tras la reunión de los Young Lions. Y hacía un instante, cuando había estado detrás de ella unos minutos mientras contemplaba las fotografías de desnudos, el leve contacto de su cuerpo en la espalda hizo que algo se agitara en lo más profundo de su ser.

Movió los pies, le dolían los empeines y sentía los dedos apretados en la parte de delante.

—¿Te importa si me quito los zapatos? —le pidió permiso.

—Sí —respondió—, me importa. Y no quiero volver a verte nunca más con zapato plano.

Lo miró estupefacta. Sasuke le cogió la copa de vino de las manos.

—Ven —le dijo.

Lo siguió de nuevo al salón.

Él se sentó en el sofá negro y Sakura se quedó de pie, nerviosa, a la espera de que la invitara a sentarse también.

—¿Podría sentarme... allí? —le preguntó, señalando una butaca de piel negra.

—No. Te quedarás de pie. Eres una mujer hermosa, Sakura. No una chica, una mujer. Es inaceptable que no sepas llevar zapatos de tacón.

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

—Supongo que, después de nuestra conversación en la biblioteca, estás aquí porque deseas estar aquí. ¿Es correcto? —continuó.

Ella asintió.

—Dilo —le ordenó.

—Deseo estar aquí —afirmó.

—Bien —asintió—. Es la última vez que voy a preguntártelo, Sakura. A partir de ahora, estamos de acuerdo en que lo que pase entre nosotros será consentido. Pero al mismo tiempo, tienes que aceptar el hecho de que lo que tú desees no importa.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando.

—Ven aquí —le dijo, indicándole el sofá. Cuando se sentó a su lado, Sasuke le cogió la mano entre las suyas, sobre su palma la de ella se veía pequeña, como la de una niña—. Deseo tener una relación física contigo, Sakura. Una relación física muy específica.

—Vale —respondió despacio, incapaz aún de seguirlo.

¿Estaba hablando de sexo? ¿La gente siempre se lanzaba y lo decía así?

—Deseo dominarte.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Específicamente? Quiero decirte qué debes hacer y quiero que me obedezcas sin cuestionarme, ya sea para ponerte cierto tipo de ropa interior, o de zapatos, o para desnudarte cuando y donde yo lo diga o para chuparme la polla cuando te lo ordene.

Sakura tragó saliva con fuerza, convencida de que debía de tener la cara roja como un tomate. Sasuke le acarició la mano.

—A veces puede que desee hacer también otras cosas, pero todo se reduce a que me cedas el control. Y si hay algo que realmente no desees hacer, podemos discutirlo, pero es importante que fundamentalmente te entregues a mí.

Ella asintió mientras su mente seguía bloqueada, como un DVD rayado, repitiendo las palabras «me chupes la polla» una y otra vez. Ésa no era una frase que Sakura estuviera preparada para oír dirigida a ella. Pero al mismo tiempo, la expresión de los ojos de Sasuke reflejaba su mismo sentimiento: una poderosa mezcla de curiosidad y deseo.

Se había acabado, se dijo a sí misma. Se acabó ver pasar la vida desde la barrera. Le estaban ofreciendo todo lo que siempre le había parecido que estaba fuera de su alcance: la excitación, la pasión, el sexo. Si tenía el valor de aceptarlo.

—¿Qué dices, Sakura? —le preguntó él.

Ella asintió sin confiar en su voz. Pero a Sasuke ese gesto le bastó.

—Levántate —le ordenó. Regina vaciló durante un segundo, luego se puso en pie con torpeza y se colocó delante de él. Sus ojos la recorrieron de arriba abajo. Acto seguido, añadió—: Has sido una chica muy mala en la biblioteca al desobedecerme de ese modo.

Ella soltó una risita, una risa nerviosa que fue tan involuntaria como lo sería un tic. Los oscuros ojos de él se nublaron y la miró con tal intensidad que Sakura no pudo seguir manteniendo el contacto visual.

—Tiéndete en mi regazo —le ordenó.

Ella se quedó paralizada y lo miró incrédula.

—Túmbate en mi regazo. Boca abajo —ordenó.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

—De eso estoy hablando, Sakura —le dijo—. ¿No deseas complacerme?

«Sí», pensó con todas las fibras de su ser.

Se movió despacio y a ella le pareció que con torpeza, para colocarse sobre su regazo en la postura que le había indicado.

Sakura se movió bajo el peso de su torso y las piernas de ella quedaron extendidas sobre el sofá.

—Muévete un poco hacia adelante —le indicó.

Sakura se movió de forma que la cintura le quedó sobre el regazo.

—Me siento ridícula —protestó.

—No hables —la reprendió.

Durante lo que le pareció una eternidad, estuvo tendida muy inmóvil, con la cabeza girada hacia un lado y apoyada en los brazos doblados.

Y entonces, sintió que Sasuke le subía el vestido. Su primer impulso fue incorporarse, pero se obligó a quedarse quieta. Sabía que si protestaba, seguramente tendría que marcharse. Y no quería irse, todavía no.

Él le levantó el vestido por encima de la cintura. Era un vestido de Ino, uno sin mangas azul marino de corte al bies de Alice and Olivia. Cuando lo había cogido prestado esa noche, no imaginó que acabaría arrugado por encima de sus caderas, dejándole las piernas y el culo al aire.

Se le aceleró la respiración e intentó no imaginar qué aspecto tendría su trasero con la ropa interior que había sacado apresuradamente del cajón superior de su dormitorio. Apenas la había mirado desde que la lavó, después de habérsela puesto la primera vez, y ahora ni siquiera podía recordar si era transparente o no. Esperó haberse puesto el liguero correctamente.

Nadie la había visto nunca en ropa interior. Los pocos novios que había tenido sólo le habían metido mano en la oscuridad de las habitaciones de la residencia por la noche o entre las sombras del asiento delantero de un coche. Ninguno de ellos la había mirado realmente, no de ese modo.

—Me alegra verte con la lencería apropiada, Sakura. Pero así y todo, aún voy a tener que castigarte por lo de hoy. Voy a quitarte las bragas —la informó, mientras empezaba a bajárselas con delicadeza.

—¡No! —exclamó ella, al tiempo que echaba una mano hacia atrás para sujetar la prenda en su sitio.

Sasuke no dijo nada, pero se quedó quieto. Sakura también. Luego, despacio, ella retiró las manos.

Él continuó bajándole las braguitas. Sakura notó el aire fresco de la estancia sobre la piel y se le puso de gallina. La idea de que Sasuke estuviera mirando fijamente su trasero desnudo le resultaba insoportable.

De repente, le dio una fuerte palmada en la nalga izquierda.

—¡Ah! —gritó ella, echando la mano hacia atrás para frotarse ese punto—. Esto duele.

—Has sido una chica mala —repitió él—. No me vuelvas a desobedecer nunca más. Si te digo que te pongas zapatos de tacón y lencería, te pones zapatos de tacón y lencería. Si te digo que te cambies delante de mí, te cambias. ¿Entendido?

Sakura no podía creérselo. No dijo nada, no podía decir nada. ¿Qué podría decir? ¿No? O peor, ¿Sí?

Volvió a golpearla en el mismo lugar. ¿Aquello era normal?

—¿Quieres que pare? —le preguntó.

—Eh... sí... no... no lo sé... —vaciló.

—Levántate, Sakura.

La cabeza le iba a toda velocidad. Se levantó despacio. No quería quedarse de pie con el vestido subido por encima de la cintura, pero calculó que volvería a bajársele en cuanto se irguiera del todo. Entonces, como si le leyera la mente, Sasuke le ordenó:

—Sujétate el vestido ahí arriba. O tendrás que quitártelo.

Ella sintió que la cara le ardía y supo que probablemente estaría colorada.

Aun así, hizo lo que le ordenaba. Se quedó de pie frente al sofá, con el vestido arrugado sujeto por encima de las caderas. Miró a todas partes menos a él, aunque podía sentir sus ojos fijos en ella y su propia excitación.

Sasuke alargó el brazo y la acarició entre las piernas, apenas rozándole el vello. Su mano se movió despacio y le tocó el clítoris con el pulgar. Sakura tomó una brusca inspiración y luego sintió los dedos de él sumergiéndose en su interior.

—Estás mojada —afirmó—. Sabía que lo estarías.

Ella gimió y las piernas casi se le doblaron. Su dedo se deslizaba dentro y fuera. Se aferró a él y Sasuke, rápidamente, le rodeó la cintura con un brazo para sostenerla, mientras aumentaba la presión en su palpitante centro.

Sakura sintió que sus piernas se abrían para él, que hundía el dedo más profundamente hasta alcanzar un punto que la hizo jadear. Sasuke retrocedió rápidamente y volvió a acariciárselo una vez más antes de salir de su interior para trazar lentos círculos alrededor del clítoris.

—No —gimió ella reclinándose sobre él.

Sintió su rostro contra el suyo y cómo le susurraba «chist» al oído tan bajito que podría haberlo imaginado. Sus dedos siguieron con esa danza de contacto y distancia, dentro y fuera, hasta que sintió una creciente presión que acabó en un estallido de placer que la hizo gritar.

Se sintió avergonzada por el sonido que emitió, algo animal y completamente desconocido para ella. Sintió que su sexo se convulsionaba alrededor de la mano de él, que siguió moviéndose al mismo ritmo que los espasmos, hasta que su cuerpo se estremeció y se quedó inmóvil.

Volvió a guiarla hasta el sofá y Sakura se tumbó con todo el cuerpo tembloroso. Era la primera vez que tenía un orgasmo con un hombre. Algo que siempre se había preguntado cómo sería y si le podría suceder teniendo a alguien al lado al fin tenía respuesta.

Sasuke se quedó sentado a su lado. Para sorpresa de Sakura, se inclinó y le quitó los zapatos. Luego le acarició el pelo. Ella cerró los ojos, demasiado avergonzada para mirarlo. Al cabo de un minuto, cuando sintió que volvía a respirar con normalidad y la palpitación entre sus piernas cesó, se incorporó y dijo:

—Debería irme.

De repente, sólo deseaba estar sola en su habitación para poder procesar todo aquello. Logan Belle

—Quédate —le dijo Sasuke empujando su rostro hacia el suyo para obligarla a mirarlo.

Era tan guapo que eso hacía que le fuera aún más difícil pensar en la lascivia con la que se había comportado delante de él. Había perdido el control de sí misma y cuanto antes se fuera de allí e intentara encontrarle un sentido a todo aquello, mejor.

—Es tarde —insistió, mientras volvía a ponerse los zapatos y se movía con dificultad por la estancia, buscando el bolso.

Sasuke se lo dio.

—Te llevaré. Deja que coja la chaqueta.

—No —contestó ella—. No hace falta. Quiero estar sola.

Dicho eso, dio media vuelta y se marchó.

* * *

Jajajajaja

Lo corte en la mejor parte xD

Y también una ultima advertencia la relación que van a ver, por si no se han dado cuenta, es una relación BDSM :x

Así que si no les gusta o no les parece bien les sugiero que se abstengan de leer. :x

Eso es todo y espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y ya saben cualquier duda, comentario, etc. Dejenlo en un review :3


	16. Chapter 16

Se que les dije que el lemmon sería hasta el 19, pero kajshaghskaljjnsmn

En fin...espero que disfruten del capitulo.

La historia y los personajes no son mios, son de Logan Belle y Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**16**

Sakura entró a escondidas el vaso de Starbucks en la biblioteca. No podía creer que estuviera incumpliendo una norma tan importante al entrar una bebida a la Sala Principal de Lectura, pero sólo así podría pasar la mañana.

Apenas había dormido unas pocas horas y cada una de ellas se había visto interrumpida por extraños, e incluso violentos, sueños sexuales. De vez en cuando, se despertaba empapada en sudor, con la mano dentro de las braguitas.

Intentó descartar los recuerdos de sus sueños y todos los pensamientos de la noche anterior, pero la velada se aferraba a ella como un aroma.

Las caricias de Sasuke le habían dejado el cuerpo y la mente agudizados. Se sentía exquisitamente sensible a todo: sonidos, luz... incluso sabores. Se fijó por primera vez en la terrosidad del café de la mañana y en cómo cada sorbo acababa en un toque dulce, como el chocolate negro.

Cuando se acercó a su mesa, vio que tenía una caja blanca encima. La observó con más atención y reconoció el inconfundible logo de Apple.

—¿Qué demonios?

Levantó la tapa y descubrió una funda de cartón en el interior. De ella sacó un iPhone nuevo de última generación. Y un pequeño sobre blanco. Lo abrió.

_Sakura:_

_Supongo que llegaste a casa bien anoche._

_La próxima vez que salgas corriendo así, por favor, como mínimo, mándame un mensaje informándome de que estás bien. O, mejor aún, te llamaré a este teléfono para comprobarlo por mí mismo._

_Sí, este teléfono es tuyo, pero sólo para usarlo entre nosotros dos. Quiero que te quedes y lo lleves siempre contigo y encendido._

_S._

Por lo visto se las había arreglado para conocer al que era probablemente el único hombre en el planeta que al día siguiente enviaba iPhones en vez de flores.

—¿Qué pasa, Haruno? —preguntó Kiba, sobresaltándola.

—Nada —respondió—. ¿Sabes cómo van estas cosas? —Le entregó el iPhone.

—Sé respirar, ¿no? —dijo él, al tiempo que apretaba un botón. El logo blanco de Apple apareció en la pantalla.

—¿Dónde estaba todo ese ingenio cuando querías ligarte a la mensajera? Vale, cuando suena, ¿cómo descuelgo?

Alex suspiró y le dio un cursillo rápido deslizando los dedos y pulsando por toda la pantalla.

—¿Dónde está el teclado? —preguntó Sakura—. No puedo escribir con esto.

—Sí —respondió él—. Tú debes de ser más de las de Blackberry. —Dicho eso, se marchó para ir a por más libros.

Sakura se metió el teléfono en el bolso y leyó la nota una y otra vez, incapaz de reprimir la sonrisa ni unos pensamientos que no tenían cabida en una biblioteca.

Sakura había olvidado que le había prometido a Ino salir juntas. En su momento, estaba deseando hacerlo, pero ahora era lo último que quería. Su mente había estado obnubilada por Sasuke. Durante todo el día en el trabajo, en lo único que había podido pensar había sido en cómo se había sentido cuando la había acariciado entre las piernas. Revivió la escena una y otra vez en un infinito bucle mental, mientras procesaba mecánicamente las solicitudes de préstamo. Pensó en cómo la había mirado con sus oscuros ojos mientras movía los dedos en su interior. Sólo evocar la escena hacía que se excitara de un modo insoportable.

OoOoOoOoO

Cuando su taxi se detuvo frente al Nurse Bettie, Sakura vio que la cola para entrar daba la vuelta a la manzana. Sin embargo, Ino corrió hacia la entrada y ella se esforzó por seguirla con los zapatos de tacón. Ante la insistencia de su compañera de que le quedaba de muerte, había decidido ponerse el vestido negro y los zapatos que Sasuke le había comprado.

—Parece que está a tope —comentó Sakura.

Ino miró a la gente que esperaba.

—Sí, esos pringados no entrarán en la vida —afirmó.

Acto seguido, cogió a Sakura de la mano, se dirigió a la puerta y entregó una pequeña tarjeta o invitación de algún tipo al vigilante de la entrada, que retiró la cuerda de terciopelo rojo y las dejó pasar.

—¿Cómo hemos conseguido colarnos?

—Esta noche se entra sólo con invitación —le explicó Ino—. Yo estoy en la lista.

Dentro, no era que únicamente hubiera sitio de pie, sino que apenas había sitio. Sakura se movió incómoda y lamentó haber decidido ponerse aquellos zapatos de tacón, porque los pies le dolían ya.

—¿Qué pasa hoy? —preguntó.

Había un hueco junto al escenario y una bandera británica de grandes dimensiones colgaba de la pared.

—Katrina Darling actúa esta noche —le explicó Ino. Sakura la miró sin entender—. Es la prima de Kate Middleton.

¿La prima de Kate Middleton era una actriz de _burlesque_? El mundo realmente se iba a ir derechito al infierno, como solía decir su madre.

—Iré por algo para beber. Espera aquí.

Antes de que ella pudiera ofrecerse para acompañarla, Ino empezó a abrirse paso entre la gente. De repente, Sakura se sorprendió al notar que algo vibraba en su bolso. Entonces se acordó del iPhone. Sacó el aparato que todavía era algo totalmente desconocido para ella e intentó averiguar si estaba sonando. Vio el texto en la pantalla.

# ¿Dónde estás? Estoy en la puerta de tu edificio.

El corazón empezó a latirle desbocado. Su primer pensamiento fue patearse a sí misma por no estar en casa. Pero entonces pensó que quizá el hecho de que él supiera que era capaz de salir y divertirse por su cuenta, no era mala cosa.

# He salido.

Escribió con torpeza, apretando cada letra y cometiendo errores de forma que la aplicación de autocorrección escribió más palabras en la pantalla de las que ella había logrado teclear.

—Eh, me suenas mucho. ¿Actuaste aquí la otra noche?

Sakura alzó la mirada y vio a un atractivo chico pelirrojo que le sonreía. Llevaba una camiseta negra con rojo que le quedaba divina.

—¿Hablas conmigo? —preguntó ella y sintió que el teléfono volvía a vibrar.

—Sí. ¿Actúas aquí?

—¿Actuar? ¿Yo? No —respondió, preguntándose si aquel chico realmente pensaba que era una actriz de _burlesque _o si simplemente se trataba de un torpe intento de ligar.

El teléfono vibró con otro mensaje:

# ¿Dónde estás?

Sakura sonrió, escribió «Nurse Bettie» y volvió a meter el teléfono en el bolso.

—¿Qué bebes? —le preguntó el chico.

Como por arte de magia, Ino apareció con dos cócteles y le dio uno a ella.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —le preguntó Ino insinuante.

—Sasori —respondió el chico.

—Ino.

Sakura bebió. Era lo mismo que había tomado la noche que estuvieron allí con Sai y seguía sabiendo fatal. Pero volvió a hacer el intento.

—Le estaba diciendo a tu amiga que se parece a una de las actrices —le explicó el chico.

—Desde luego que sí —asintió Ino, al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo a Sakura. Su expresión le pedía que le siguiera el juego.

Ella miró el escenario, preguntándose cuándo empezaría el espectáculo. Uno de los amigos de Sasori se unió a ellos e Ino charló animadamente con los dos.

—¿Por qué estás tan callada? —se interesó el amigo a Sakura mientras le apoyaba una mano en el hombro y sonreía.

—Aquí dentro hay mucho ruido —se excusó ella—. No es el sitio ideal para hablar.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó él con los ojos azules fijos en sus pechos.

—Sakura —masculló a regañadientes.

—Genial. Yo soy Naruto —se presentó.

Ella asintió y miró hacia otro lado mientras bebía. El ardor en el fondo de la garganta fue una grata distracción de la indeseada compañía. Al mirar a Ino, vio que ésta no se sentía del mismo modo. Estaba inclinada hacia Sasori, sacudiendo el pelo y sonriendo por todo lo que le decía.

—¡Eh! —Naruto llamó a Saori y a Ino—. Satura dice que aquí hay mucho ruido. Quizá deberíamos largarnos.

Sakura no se molestó en corregir su nombre.

—Salgamos de aquí —propuso Sasori e Ino asintió.

—Pero si ni siquiera ha empezado el espectáculo —protestó Sakura, un poco presa del pánico.

Por nada del mundo iría a ninguna parte con aquellos tipos, pero tampoco quería que la dejaran sola en el bar. Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba la parada de metro más cercana.

Naruto se rió.

—Eres muy graciosa —dijo, acariciándole el brazo.

Sakura se apartó de él y los tres avanzaron hacia la puerta.

—Espera. ¿Puedo hablar un segundo contigo? —preguntó ella, tirándole a Ino de la blusa.

Su compañera se acercó a Sasori para decirle algo que Regina no pudo oír, luego se apartó a un lado con ella.

—Pero ¿qué te pasa? —espetó. Sus ojos color azul estaban brillantes a causa del alcohol. Sakura se preguntó cómo podía emborracharse tan rápido—. Esos chicos están muy bien. Sabes lo mal que he estado por lo de Yahiko. Divirtámonos un poco.

—No voy a ir con ellos y creo que tú tampoco deberías —insistió ella.

—Tienes que relajarte —le aconsejó Ino y se dirigió hacia donde los dos chicos esperaban, cerca ya de la puerta.

Sakura los miró marcharse, pero no se movió. Ino se volvió hacia ella y le indicó que la siguiera. Cuando ella no lo hizo, la chica se encogió de hombros como diciéndole: «Tú te lo pierdes».

Sakura observó cómo Ino y Sasori salían y se sintió mortificada cuando vio que Naruto volvía de nuevo junto a ella.

—¿Cuál es el problema? Confía en mí, no te vas a perder nada aquí. Prometo hacer que te diviertas.

La sonrisa de Naruto no alcanzó sus ojos.

—No me apetece ir a ninguna parte. Pero por mí no te cortes. Estoy segura de que tendrás una gran noche.

—Vamos —le dijo él, acercándose más—. Vas a dejarme de carabina. No querrás hacer eso, ¿verdad?

Sakura apartó la vista, deseaba mirar a cualquier parte excepto a él. Estaba demasiado cerca y le dejaba poco espacio para moverse. Y entonces, por encima del hombro de Naruto, vio algo que le hizo pensar que estaba alucinando.

Sasuke avanzaba directo hacia ellos.

Sintió que la respiración se le aceleraba y que no podía apartar los ojos de él. Se movía por la sala como un tiburón surcando el agua, sin inmutarse por la densa multitud. Naruto seguía hablándole, pero Sakura ya no lo oía. En cuestión de segundos, la gran mano de Sasuke estuvo sobre el hombro del chico y lo hizo volverse.

—Disculpa —le espetó con brusquedad y la cogió de la mano.

OoOoOoOoOoO

En silencio, subieron en el ascensor privado hasta el apartamento de Sasuke. Apenas le había hablado desde que habían salido del Nurse Bettie. Fuera del bar, los esperaba el coche con el chófer. Sasuke le sostuvo la puerta y luego se acomodó a su lado sin decir nada. Parecía tenso y enfadado y Sakura se mostró reacia a preguntarle por qué estaba tan furioso.

En esos momentos, en el apartamento, siguió sintiendo las gélidas vibraciones.

—Sígueme —le ordenó, mientras se dirigía al fondo de la vivienda sin siquiera mirarla. Ella lo siguió torpemente con los zapatos de tacón sobre el duro suelo de madera.

Sasuke la guió más allá de la primera pared de fotografías; cuando pasaron las eróticas, llegaron a una zona que Sakura no había visto en su primera visita. Después del pasillo, el apartamento se dividía en dos estancias. Ella hizo ademán de asomarse a una, pero él cerró la puerta rápidamente.

—Por aquí —le indicó y abrió otra puerta.

Sakura entró y vio que era su dormitorio.

Las paredes eran de un intenso verde militar, la inmensa cama estaba enmarcada por una robusta madera oscura. Un lado de la habitación estaba cubierto por unos ventanales que ocupaban toda la pared y daban al río Hudson. Otra pared estaba llena de pinturas; reconoció unas cuantas porque las había visto en los libros de texto de la facultad. Y dudaba que fueran láminas.

Le resultaba familiar una en particular, un hermoso cuadro de Marc Chagall de una mujer cabalgando sobre un caballo azul. Un hombre montaba detrás de ella y le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos. El rostro de él estaba medio oculto tras los brazos levantados de la mujer. La parte de arriba del vestido rojo de ella le caía por debajo de los pechos, dejándolos expuestos.

Curiosamente, no había ninguna fotografía en las paredes. Sasuke le dio a un interruptor y una pesada y oscura cortina cubrió los ventanales. Sakura se estremeció con un repentino escalofrío. Entonces, él se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Quién era el tipo con el que has salido esta noche?

—Yo no he salido con nadie. He salido con mi compañera de piso y allí hemos conocido a esos dos chicos...

Sasuke levantó una mano para silenciarla, como si sólo escuchar eso ya fuera una afrenta.

—Este vestido era para que lo llevaras sólo conmigo, sólo para mí. Así que ahora quiero que me lo devuelvas. Quítatelo.

A esas alturas, Sakura sabía que no bromeaba, que no lo había oído mal y que únicamente podía hacer una cosa.

Con manos temblorosas, echó los brazos hacia atrás y se bajó la cremallera. Sasuke la miraba con gran intensidad y muy serio, y ella comprendió que el acto de quitarse el vestido estaba cargado de un gran significado.

Estremeciéndose con timidez, dejó que la prenda cayera al suelo. Allí de pie, delante de Sasuke, con el sujetador GAP blanco y las sencillas bragas de algodón, se sintió avergonzada. Entonces pensó en cómo la había tocado la última vez que se habían visto y sintió una intensa palpitación entre las piernas.

—Eres preciosa, Sakura —afirmó él, mientras le recorría el cuerpo de arriba abajo con la mirada—. Pero sabes que no puedes llevar ese sujetador y esas bragas viejos conmigo. Por favor, quítatelos también.

El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza y sintió las palmas resbaladizas de sudor. Le costó soltarse el cierre del sujetador, que se había abrochado y desabrochado infinidad de veces y, durante un minuto, no supo si sería capaz de quitárselo. Pero finalmente lo logró y lo dejó caer al suelo.

Sentía los ojos de Sasuke sobre ella, pero no pudo soportar mirarlo. Intentando pensar que estaba sola en su propia habitación, se deslizó las bragas por las caderas y los tobillos y se las quitó.

—Tu cuerpo me pone tan duro... —afirmó él.

Sakura se ruborizó tanto que incluso sintió que le hormigueaba el rostro. El corazón le martilleaba con fuerza en el pecho y se preguntó si sería posible sufrir un ataque al corazón por pura vergüenza.

—Túmbate en la cama —le ordenó.

Sakura se volvió para mirar la enorme cama, preguntándose cómo podría subirse a ella sin ofrecerle una clara imagen de su trasero desnudo.

Sasuke vio su vacilación y, como si le leyera la mente, se movió a su alrededor hasta quedar justo detrás de ella.

—Ve —la instó.

Sin ningún lugar donde esconderse, Sakura obedeció.

—Boca abajo —le ordenó.

Sakura siguió sus órdenes, hundió el rostro en el hueco del brazo con el trasero expuesto hacia él. Al cabo de unos segundos sin oír nada, se volvió para mirar qué estaba haciendo.

—No te muevas —le dijo Sasuke en voz baja.

Ella volvió a esconder la cara.

Pasaron unos minutos más sin que sucediera nada. Sakura volvió a darse la vuelta. Esa vez, él le respondió dándole una palmada en el culo.

—¡Ah! —exclamó ella.

—Te he dicho que no te des la vuelta —le advirtió con voz paciente, como si hablara con un niño indisciplinado.

Sakura se quedó totalmente quieta, preparándose para otro golpe. Pasó más rato y nada.

Lo oyó moverse por la estancia. Luego, la cama se hundió bajo su peso.

—Abre las piernas —le ordenó.

Obedeció y pasaron más segundos agónicos sin ningún movimiento. Finalmente, sintió que Sasuke le acariciaba el trasero en el punto donde la había golpeado. Deslizó la mano entre sus piernas y sumergió el dedo en su interior. Notó cómo se humedecía y entonces retiró el dedo y lo volvió a introducir dentro y fuera, hasta que unas intensas chispas de placer saltaron en su interior.

—Date la vuelta —le dijo al mismo tiempo que retiraba la mano.

Sakura sintió la ausencia de su contacto, la vagina le palpitaba. No había espacio para la vergüenza en su desbocada mente cuando los ojos de Sasuke le recorrieron el cuerpo. Se fijó en que llevaba la camisa desabrochada y que una erección tensaba la tela de sus pantalones negros.

Le abrió las piernas y ella esperó ansiosa sentir de nuevo sus manos sobre su cuerpo y en su interior. En cambio, para su conmoción y horror, él metió el rostro entre sus piernas.

Sakura se incorporó y se alejó de él. La idea de que la viera allá abajo fue demasiado.

—No te he dicho que pudieras moverte. Vuelve a tumbarte boca abajo —le ordenó.

Ella volvió a tumbarse y se dio la vuelta, apoyando de nuevo la cara en los brazos. No la sorprendió notar el golpe en el trasero, esa vez más fuerte, haciéndola sentir dolor de verdad. Y otra vez.

Se mordió el labio y luego jadeó cuando el dedo de él volvió a abrirse paso hasta ese lugar tan sensible en su interior. La vagina le convulsionó contra el dedo y ella gimió de un modo que hizo que le resultara difícil reconocer su propia voz.

Sasuke retiró el dedo y le abrió las piernas. Sintió calidez y humedad en el sexo y se dio cuenta de que tenía su boca pegada a ella. Recurrió a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no apartarse. Pero cuando empezó a acariciarla con el dedo al mismo tiempo, se olvidó de mostrar resistencia, se olvidó de la vergüenza, se olvidó de todo excepto de las oleadas de un placer tan intenso que casi resultaba doloroso. Gritó algo ininteligible, algún tipo de comunicación animal y abyecta indicándole que no se detuviera, que quería más.

Pero Sasuke se detuvo y lo sintió moviéndose detrás de ella en la cama.

—Date la vuelta —le ordenó. Su voz sonó ronca de deseo.

Ella se tumbó boca arriba y lo descubrió desnudo. Su cuerpo era incluso más hermoso de lo que había imaginado. Pero en lo que se centró, de lo que no pudo apartar los ojos, fue en su erección, grande y apuntando hacia ella. No era sólo que no hubiera visto nunca a un hombre desnudo, al menos, no en la vida real. Era que el miembro de Sasuke, grueso e inflamado, representaba una innegable muestra de su deseo.

Se inclinó y Sakura vio que se estaba poniendo un condón. Ése fue el primer instante en que admitió para sí misma lo que estaba a punto de suceder, lo que deseaba que sucediera. Cuando Sasuke se movió sobre ella, Sakura le rodeó su cuello y cerró los ojos. Él le besó el cuello. A continuación, bajó hasta los pechos, jugueteó con los pezones con los dientes y la lengua, hasta que se agarró con la boca, succionando codicioso. La vagina de ella palpitaba y deseaba que sumergiera los dedos en su interior como no había deseado nada antes.

Movió las caderas por debajo de él, empujó hacia arriba, rogándole. Pero en lugar de su mano, sintió que el extremo de su erección se sumergía en ella. Se tensó, pero Sasuke se movió despacio, avanzando con delicadeza, más y más profundamente, hasta que casi la llenó. Se detuvo entonces un momento y a continuación arremetió con fuerza.

Sakura sintió un agudo dolor y luego una cálida humedad cuando su cuerpo le dio la bienvenida.

Sasuke se retiró de inmediato.

—¿Por qué no me lo has dicho? —preguntó, sujetándole la cara. Sus ojos se veían turbulentos con algo que ella no pudo identificar. ¿Furia? ¿Confusión?

—No quería que te detuvieras —le respondió.

Cuando Sasuke apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, ella le tocó el pelo, se lo acarició, sintiéndose más cerca de aquel extraño hombre de lo que se había sentido nunca de ningún otro ser humano. Sentía una profunda calma, pero su cuerpo aún palpitaba de necesidad.

—No pares —le pidió.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí —respondió.

La besó en la boca y Sakura le rodeó el cuello con los brazos mientras él volvía a colocarse vacilante sobre ella, pero sin penetrarla. Pudo notar su vacilación y murmuró:

—No me romperé. —Aunque sabía que una parte de ella sí lo había hecho.

Deslizó las manos hasta su trasero para empujarlo a su interior. Despacio, Sasuke volvió a llenarla y esa vez su vagina se adaptó a él como si ése fuera el lugar donde debía estar. Se movió dentro y fuera. Gimió una vez. Y ese sonido desató su propio placer, una sensación que se extendió por su pelvis y ascendió por todo su cuerpo. Sasuke se movió entonces más rápido, arrastrándola con él. La sensación se intensificó y entonces estalló como una oleada.

—¡Sasuke! —gritó impotente, en plena cima del orgasmo.

Su cuerpo se movió con el suyo en una especie de danza instintiva que estaba más allá de su control.

Las embestidas se volvieron más rápidas, casi frenéticas, hasta que él gritó con un rugido parecido al de un animal. A Sakura la asombró que su cuerpo fuera capaz de ofrecerle semejante éxtasis. Eso la hizo sentirse poderosa por primera vez en su vida.

Y cuando se desplomó sobre ella, con el oscuro pelo húmedo de sudor y un brazo rodeándole el torso, supo que no habría dolor que no estuviera dispuesta a soportar para tenerlo.

* * *

Y pues eso fue todo (por ahora)

Ya saben cualquier duda o comentario o X dejenlo en un review :3

Los amo Y nos leemos en el proximo cap. :3


End file.
